Jak ze snu
by anga971
Summary: Tekst pojedynkowy z okazji akcji na snarry.hekko.pl "Snarry Christmas"


Jest to tekst pojedynkowy, pisany z okazji akcji na .pl ― „Snarry Christmas"

Utworzono dwie przeciwne drużyny ― Smoki i Feniksy. Smoki pisały angsty/dramy/kryminały, natomiast feniksy komedie/romanse i obyczajówki.

Podano nam sześć wątków, wybranych w drodze głosowania przez użytkowników forum, które musiały pojawić się w tekście. Nie można było mieć swojej bety.

Poza Odzyskaną Nadzieją pisałam dla Feniksów również drugi tekst ( współpracując z innym) na temat : „Po Wielkiej Bitwie, Harry próbuje popełnić samobójstwo"

Autor: anga971

Beta: wciąż żadna

Parring: snarry

**Jak ze Snu**

Wszedł do budynku szybkim krokiem, a drzwi zatrzasnęły się za nim z hukiem. Patrzył przed siebie i, pogrążony we własnych myślach, nie odpowiadał na powitania innych mistrzów. Był najlepszy z nich i wielu miało tego świadomość. Poprowadził najwięcej spotkań ich krajowej Gildii oraz kilkukrotnie przewodniczył spotkaniom Międzynarodowej Gildii Mistrzów Eliksirów. Ponadto zmodyfikował rekordową ilość eliksirów, poprawił instrukcje w podręcznikach dla uczniów, a także napisał kilkadziesiąt artykułów opublikowanych przez jeden z najbardziej prestiżowych magazynów poświęconego eliksirom.

Poza tym, to on był jednym z odznaczonych za zasługi dla Jasnej Strony podczas wojny. Może i kawałek blaszki przypięty mu do szaty nic dla niego nie znaczył, ale dla reszty społeczności najwyraźniej tak. Aktualnie był równie szanowany, co Harry Potter.

Potter, który miał czekać na niego przed budynkiem pięć minut temu. Już on się z nim policzy.

Pierwsza część dzisiejszego spotkania dotyczyć miała eliksiru Bezsennego Snu. Przez ostatnie cztery miesiące prowadził badania, poświęcając swój wolny czas ofiarom wojennym. Ich tematem były niepożądane skutki stosowania go przez niektórych uczestników niedawnej wojny.

Wszedł do ciemnej auli, po czym zajął wyznaczone miejsce. Spojrzał na zegarek. Potter spóźniał się już siedem minut. Nagle zapłonęły świecie, wiszące pod sufitem, i poczuł, że ktoś dotyka jego dłoni, którą wystukiwał rytm o poręcz fotela.

— Spóźniłeś się.

— Przepraszam — Severus uniósł wzrok w tej samej chwili, w której rozbrzmiał donośny głos jednego z organizatorów.

— Dzisiejsze spotkanie poprowadzi nasz nieoceniony gość, angielski Mistrz Eliksirów, Severus Snape. Zapraszam!

Harry spojrzał na siedzącego obok mężczyznę. Ograniczył się do uciśnięcia dłoni, by dodać mu otuchy.

— Dasz radę — wyszeptał, gdy ten wstawał.

— Bez wątpienia – odparł kąśliwie Snape, gdy rozległy się oklaski.

Przekręciła się na drugi bok. Kanapa nie była najwygodniejszym meblem do spania, jednak wolała to, niż bezsenną noc u boku Harry'ego. Wojna skończyła się kilka miesięcy wcześniej, jeszcze przed zakończeniem roku szkolnego. Ginny nie była w Hogwarcie od trzech lat, czyli od czasu kiedy ukończyła siódmy rok. To był trudny dla niej okres. Nie mogła zostać w Anglii, więc przeniosła się do Francji, gdzie grała w zawodowej kobiecej drużynie Quidditcha. Uwielbiała to. Gdy jej kariera legła w gruzach, przeczekała tam do zakończenia wojny. Owszem, Harry pokonał Voldemorta, jednak stało się to później, niż wszyscy sądzili.

Ginny prychnęła na wspomnienie jego zapewnień, gdy odchodził, aby odnaleźć i zniszczyć pozostałe horkruksy, że wróci przed końcem roku szkolnego. Owszem, pojawił się, ale równie szybko zniknął, nie odnajdując tego, czego potrzebował.

Nie wiedziała dokładnie, co się działo podczas jego wyprawy. Przez pierwszy rok podróżował w towarzystwie Rona i Hermiony, jednak na kolejne dwa lata wybrał się samotnie. Krążyło wówczas wiele plotek. Jedni twierdzili, że uciekł, drudzy, że nie żyje, a jeszcze inni, że przygotowuje broń przeciwko czarnoksiężnikowi. Tak, czy inaczej, jedno było pewne - przez ten bardzo się zmienił. Nie chodziło już nawet o jego wygląd, a charakter, Bez względu na to, jak bardzo chciała, aby ją kochał i żeby widział w niej kobietę, którą się stała, on pozostawał obojętny.

Ogromnie ją to frustrowało. Kiedy o to spytała, odpowiedział jej, że nie ma co liczyć na romantyczny związek. Nie zniechęciło jej to jednak. W Hogwarcie pojawili się równocześnie, dzielili ze sobą komnaty. Harry nie zerwał zaręczyn, a ona dobrze się czuła, będąc świetnie usytuowaną w czarodziejskim świecie. Jako najbliższą wybawicielowi osobę, zapraszano ją na rozmaite bale i wydarzenia, na których obecności zazdrościła jej niejedna kobieta. Miała wszystko, czego chciała. Harry zabierał ją regularnie na zakupy, gdzie kupował wszystko, czego zapragnęła. Nie interesował się tym, co robiła wieczorami, gdy wychodziła, a ona zdecydowanie nie garnęła się, by go uświadamiać. Wszyscy postrzegali ich jako parę idealną. W miejscach publicznych, Ginny uwieszała mu się na ramieniu, innym razem to on obejmował ją w talii. Układ odpowiadał obojgu. Kobieta miała upragnioną pozycję, a Potter spokój od ewentualnych kandydatek na żonę. Spędzili ze sobą całe wakacje.

Po niecałym miesiącu spędzonym w Hogwarcie zaczęło się coś dziać. Harry źle sypiał, przez co ona lądowała na kanapie. Czasem zastanawiała się, czy to, co od niego dostaje, jest tego warte . Wówczas otwierała szafę i patrzyła na wszystkie kosztowności. To wystarczało.

Objęła kolana rękoma. Usłyszała jeszcze zduszony krzyk Harry'ego, uwięzionego w świecie koszmarów wojennych. Powie o wszystkim McGonnagal, może ona coś temu poradzi ― z tą myślą zasnęła.

Droga z komnaty do Wielkiej Sali zajęła mu niecałe cztery minuty. Wśliznął się niezauważony, po czym zajął miejsce obok Mistrza Eliksirów Rozejrzał się, a gdy natrafił wzrokiem na Ginewrę, ta rzuciła mu jedynie znudzone spojrzenie i przerzuciła włosy przez ramię. Potter udał, że niczego nie zauważył i uśmiechnął się do Minerwy.

― Pani dyrektor. ― Skinął jej głową.

― Harry! Jesteś, mój drogi. Dlaczego się spóźniłeś? ― zapytała zatroskana czarownica.

― Kłopoty w raju ― wymamrotał Severus znad swojego talerza. Harry zesztywniał, po czym przeniósł wzrok na starszego czarodzieja. Przypomniał sobie o czym śnił i wzdrygnął się. Kiedy usłyszał chrząknięcie, zorientował się, że wciąż patrzy się w tę surową twarz.

― Cóż, Severusie, nie wszyscy mogą wyglądać już o świcie tak świetnie jak ty. Zdradzisz mi w czym tkwi sekret? ― zapytał, zniżając głos do teatralnego szeptu.

Wiedział, że testowanie cierpliwości mężczyzny nie było dobrym rozwiązaniem. Snape nie dał po sobie poznać, że odpowiedź chłopaka zrobiła na nim jakiekolwiek wrażenie.

― Sekret, Potter? ― Wiedzieli, że ich wymianie zdań przysłuchują się pozostali nauczyciele. ― Nie mam żony. ― Nikt nie śmiał się zaśmiać. Harry kątem oka zaobserwował zadowoloną minę rudej czarownicy. Nachylił się ku mężczyźnie, by wyszeptać mu do ucha:

― Severusie, przecież wiesz, że nie jest moją żoną i zapewne zbyt szybko się to nie zmieni. Muszę skupić się na nauczaniu. Oboje mamy swoje priorytety.

― Jesteś pewien, że to w tym tkwi problem? ― odparł Snape, dbając o to, żeby Weasley'ówna nie miała szansy tego usłyszeć.

Po tej krótkiej wymianie zdań zabrał się z bladym uśmiechem do jedzenia. Za dość zabawny uważał fakt, że woli przekomarzać się z Severusem niż rozmawiać z Ginny. Nadział na widelec pomidora i już miał włożyć go do ust, gdy przed oczami stanął mu ciemny pokój.

Wiedział, co tam było, do czego Voldemort go używał. Spędził tam wystarczającą ilość czasu.

Stracił apetyt, przypominając sobie dźwięk, jaki wydawał bicz przy każdym uderzeniu. Kapiący na jasny talerz czerwony sok sprawił, że nagle zrobiło mu się słabo. Odsunął talerz. Zamknął oczy i przycisnął pięść do ust, ledwo powstrzymując gwałtowne mdłości.

—Harry, dlaczego nie jesz? — Dobiegł go głos Ginny, w którym pobrzmiewała troska. Wiedział, że rzeczywistość miała się zupełnie inaczej.

— Zjadłem coś wcześniej — skłamał słabym głosem.

— Nie sądzę. Kiedy wychodziłam, wciąż spałeś... — Skrzywił się. Jak mogła mu to robić? Dlaczego wywlekała ich problem przy reszcie nauczycieli?

— Nie mam ochoty. — Spojrzał na nią. Kobieta wzdrygnęła się na widok jego zimnego wzroku. Kiedy usłyszała, że McGonnagal odchrząkuje, wiedziała że osiągnęła swój cel, odprężyła się.

— Harry, coś się dzieje? — Dyrektorka wyglądała na szczerze zatroskaną.

— Nie, to nic takiego — odparł nonszalancko, po czym pokonując własną niechęć, zjadł tego przeklętego pomidora

Kobieta skinęła głową i podniosła się z miejsca.

Kiedy przechodziła obok Harry'ego, wcisnęła mu do dłoni skrawek serwetki.

Odwiedź mnie po obiedzie

Potter przetarł zmęczone oczy, wzdychając nad swym ciężkim losem. Był wdzięczny Severusowi, że ten nie skomentował liściku, który niewątpliwie został przez niego zauważony.

Sprawdzanie testów semestralnych nie należało do jego ulubionych zajęć. W myśl nowej reformy Ministerstwa każdy uczeń musiał przejść pozytywnie sprawdzenie jego umiejętności zarówno w teorii, jak i w praktyce. Tak więc, miesiąc po powrocie z wakacji uczniowie przez dwa tygodnie zajęci byli zaciętą walką o swoją przyszłość, a przynajmniej o wyjścia do Hogsmeade w przypadku trzecioklasistów wzwyż oraz uczestniczenie w reaktywowanym klubie pojedynków, jeżeli chodziło o młodsze roczniki. Sprawdzał właśnie ostatni arkusz z grupy piątoklasistów, gdy rozległo się ciche pukanie do drzwi. Zaskoczony, przytrzymał pióro zbyt długo, robiąc na pergaminie sporego kleksa.

― Proszę! ― Nie musiał dwa razy powtarzać. Drzwi otworzyły się z hukiem, a niewielkie pomieszczenie zostało wypełnione przez zdecydowanie niezadowoloną postać Postrachu Hogwartu.

― Potter, dyrektorka przekazała mi, że nie stawiłeś się na dzisiejszym spotkaniu. Masz przyjść natychmiast. Bez dyskusji. Minerwa ma wystarczająco dużo na głowie, a zdecydowała zająć się jeszcze twoim problemem. ― Harry zastanawiał się, czy pomiędzy kolejnymi zdaniami Severus wziął chociaż jeden wdech. Patrzył na niego zafascynowany, zastanawiając się, czy może tak naprawdę był jakąś istotą magiczną, która nie potrzebuje oddychać. ― Potter?! Ogłuchłeś? ― Mężczyzna spojrzał na niego, a świadomość błysnęła w rozszerzonych, zielonych oczach. ― Powiedziałem, że albo pójdziesz po dobroci, albo cię tam zawlokę. Siłą ― dodał, jakby była inna możliwość.

― Idę ― burknął młodszy czarodziej, odkładając na bok plik sprawdzonych testów.

Szedł za mężczyzną, zaciskając pięści ze złości. Nikt nie miał prawa mówić mu, co miał robić. Dręczące go koszmary były wyłącznie jego sprawą. Jeśli Ginny miała dosyć, mogła ogłosić zerwanie zaręczyn i zażądać osobnych komnat.

Próbował już wszystkiego: eliksiru Bezsennego Snu, który spowodował pogorszenie sprawy, użył myślodsiewni, a nawet udał się do znajomego legilimenty. Wszystko na nic. Nie wiedział jaki sens miała jego wizyta u dyrektorki, co miała takiego zrobić, być mu pomóc. Było wiele ciekawszych zajęć, niż zwierzanie się byłej opiekunce ze swojego życia prywatnego.

Musiał przyznać, że zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że prędzej czy później zostanie wezwany na rozmowę. Nie spodziewał się jednak, że znajdzie się w gabinecie dyrektora ledwie miesiąc po rozpoczęciu roku szkolnego i to za sprawą Ginny.

— Jesteś dziwnie milczący — dobiegł go niski głos Severusa. — Za bardzo.

— Miałem dużo czasu, by zrozumieć, że tak jest lepiej — odparł po krótkiej chwili.

— Co się wydarzyło? — Snape przystanął, spoglądając Potterowi w oczy. Ten oddał spojrzenie z dziwnie zamyślonym wyrazem twarzy.

— Wszystko — odparł lakonicznie, wymijając mężczyznę.

Severus tylko pokręcił głową z niedowierzaniem. Postanowił nie drążyć tematu. Na razie. On też nie garnął się do opowiadania o swoich doświadczeniach. Podał gargulcowi hasło, umożliwiając tym samym dotarcie do gabinetu.

Potter wszedł do pomieszczenia, zamykając drzwi, po czym zbliżył się do masywnego biurka.

— Witaj, Harry — powiedziała z uśmiechem starsza kobieta. Zmarszczyła czoło, już i tak poznaczone bruzdami. — Gdzie Severus? — zapytała. Harry obejrzał się za siebie, po czym wzruszył ramionami.

— Nie wiem. Zresztą po co miałby tu przyjść?

— Ponieważ jest mi potrzebny. — Po tych słowach drzwi otworzyły się i do gabinetu wszedł wspomniany Mistrz Eliksirów. Harry westchnął w duchu, po czym przewrócił oczami. Wyglądało, jakby sobie to zaplanowali.

— Już jestem, Minerwo. Musiałem jeszcze coś sprawdzić. — Przeszedł wzdłuż pomieszczenia, po czym zasiadł w jednym z dwóch foteli, a kobieta wskazała Potterowi drugi.

— Dobrze. Harry, Ginny powiedziała mi już, że miewasz koszmary. Możesz wyjaśnić, co się dzieje?

— Nic, o czym warto wspominać — odparł, rozsiadając się w fotelu.

— Nie kłam — warknął Snape. Minerwa wodziła wzrokiem od jednego do drugiego mężczyzny.

― Jak uważasz ― powiedział cicho Harry. Doszedł do wniosku, że jedynie marnuje swój czas. Jeżeli dyrektorka zamierzała ośmieszać go przed kolegą z pracy, to on nie zamierzał jej tego ułatwiać. Wstał.

Minerwa zdawała sobie sprawę, że zwlekanie z wyjawieniem Severusowi kluczowej informacji, byłoby błędem. Jeżeli chciała zatrzymać ich tu i pomóc obojgu, musiała wyciągnąć asa z rękawa.

— Czy to prawda, Harry, że po użyciu eliksiru Bezsennego Snu twoje koszmary przybrały na sile? — Potter zacisnął pięść, aż zbielały mu knykcie. Kątem oka dostrzegł, że Mistrz Eliksirów pochylił się w jego stronę.

— Czyżby? — Snape uniósł brew, wyraźnie zaintrygowany.

Harry wiedział, że milczenie mu nie pomoże i zebrał się w sobie. Postanowił zaspokoić ciekawość Snape'a choć w minimalnym stopniu.

— Może.

— Masz tu odpowiedź na pytanie, które mi zadałeś. ― McGonnagal uśmiechnęła się do opiekuna Ślizgonów.

— Ach, więc o nim mówiłaś... To mogłoby być ciekawe. — Wykrzywił wargi w niepokojącym grymasie.

— Dobrze, że się rozumiemy — sarknął Potter.

— Och, Harry! Tu nie ma nic do rozumienia. Severus pomoże ci z twoimi problemami.

— Nie mam żadnych problemów — warknął ostro. Spojrzał dyrektorce w oczy. Trwali tak przez dłuższy czas. Nagle Harry poczuł dotyk na szyi i w tej samej chwili rozległ się głośny trzask.

— Harry! — krzyknęła kobieta, patrząc na leżącego na ziemi Severusa. Ten tylko przeszył Pottera intensywnym spojrzeniem.

— Rzeczywiście. Nie masz. — Wstał z podłogi, by zająć ponownie miejsce obok młodszego czarodzieja. Przyglądał mu się z uwagą. Właściwie jego twarz niczego nie wyrażała. Jedynie w oczach błyskał gniew. Tak jak podejrzewał, w czasie wojny musiało zdarzyć się coś, co zmieniło tego niegdyś wesołego nastolatka w zimnego, ponurego mężczyznę, kryjącego głęboko w sobie ból i strach. Wybawiciel czarodziejskiego świata nie powinien wyglądać, jakby wolał zniknąć. Severus podejrzewał nawet, że ten stracił chęć do życia. Cóż, miesiąc obserwacji nie poszedł na marne.

— Harry, chcę żebyś udał się teraz z Severusem do jego gabinetu, żeby...

— Nie — powiedział, wstając. — Proszę zostawić mnie w spokoju. — Nim ktokolwiek zdążył zareagować, znalazł się przy drzwiach. ― Żegnam. ― Drzwi zamknęły się za nim z hukiem.

— Co zamierzasz? — zapytała Severusa. Odpowiedział po chwili.

— Nie martw się.

Przekręcił się na drugi bok, a jego ciało spięło się z bólu. Miał świadomość, że śni, ale nie był w stanie się obudzić.

Ginny wbiegła do pomieszczenia, po czym momentalnie znalazła się przy rzucającym się na łóżku Harrym. Z każdym dniem, a właściwie nocą, było coraz gorzej. Doszło już do tego, że mężczyzna samookaleczał się przez sen.

Wzięła z szafki nocnej różdżkę i rzuciła na niego zaklęcie, po którym z jej końca wypłynął na Pottera strumień wody. Ocknął się w jednej chwili, biorąc gwałtowny i głęboki wdech.

— Co się stało? — Kobieta nie odpowiedziała. Zacisnęła wargi, po czym zdjęła z wieszaka szlafrok. Rzuciła mu go.

— Idź do Snape'a. Teraz. — Miała zaciętą minę, z jej sylwetki emanowała furia.

Harry skinął głową, zdając sobie sprawę, że to najlepsze wyjście. Zarzucił na siebie szlafrok, włożył kapcie i, z wysoko uniesioną głową, wyszedł z komnat. Nie sprawdził nawet, która była godzina, ale miał nadzieję, że Mistrz Eliksirów jeszcze się nie położył. Idąc pustym korytarzem przypomniały mu się czasy, gdy ukrywając się pod peleryną niewidką i włóczył się po zamku całymi nocami, unikając Snape'a. Westchnął, wspominając czas, gdy nie znał jeszcze okrucieństwa. Przynajmniej nie w takim stopniu, jak teraz. Zapukał do drzwi prywatnych komnat mężczyzny, czekając cierpliwie na zaproszenie. Te otworzyły się i stanął oko w oko z byłym nauczycielem, którego niegdyś nienawidził. Nie był pewien, co teraz czuł. Wojna wiele zmieniła.

— Przyszedłeś. ― Potter nie odpowiedział i tylko patrzył na niego zmęczonymi oczami. Snape potrząsnął głową i dodał: ― Wejdź, nie zamierzam tak stać. ― Mężczyzna odwrócił się, po czym wszedł w głąb pomieszczenia. Harry podążył za nim, rozglądając się dookoła.

― Ładnie tu masz. ― Rzeczywiście, wbrew pozorom, pomieszczenie było jasne i ciepłe. Gdzieniegdzie pojawiały się jakieś nawiązania do domu węża, jak na przykład godło Slytherina nad kominkiem koło zegara.

― Chcesz herbaty? ― zapytał Severus, wskazując ręką, aby zaczekał na niego na kanapie; usiadł.

― Poproszę. ― Skoro Ginny chciała, żeby tu przyszedł, zrobił to. Wiedział jednak, że Snape nie był w stanie mu pomóc. Czekał aż mężczyzna wróci, rozglądając się dookoła. W rogu pokoju stało ogromne biurko, na którym leżały cztery myślodsiewnie. Co one tu robiły? Po co Snape'owi aż cztery?

Chociaż nauczył się, że jego ciekawość jest cechą, która wpędzała go często w kłopoty, nie mógł się oprzeć. Podszedł do mebla, z zaskoczeniem odkrywając, że myślodsiewnie opatrzone były dobrze znanymi mu nazwiskami.

― Widzę, że postanowiłeś zaspokoić swoją ciekawość. ― Severus dołączył do niego. ― Swoją drogą, ładny szlafrok ― powiedział zadziwiająco spokojnie, unosząc brew.

― Ginny ― odparł Harry, nie odrywając oczu od obiektu swojego zainteresowania. Miał na sobie karmazynowy, puchaty szlafrok, który dostał od niej na urodziny. ― O co w tym chodzi? ― zapytał, wskazując na myślodsiewnie.

― Opowiem ci. Usiądź, zapraszam. ― Sam zasiadł w fotelu. Potter zajął miejsce w bezpiecznej odległości na kanapie, naprzeciwko niego. ― Musisz zrozumieć, że to, co robię, przynosi korzyści zarówno mi, jak i tym, którym pomagam. Prowadzę badania nad eliksirem

Bezsennego Snu, który nie we wszystkich przypadkach działa prawidłowo ― przerwał, patrząc Harry'emu w oczy. Młody człowiek milczał i jego twarz nie wyrażała żadnych emocji. Mistrz Eliksirów widząc, że Potter nie zamierza włączyć się do rozmowy, kontynuował. ― Na każdego eliksir działa inaczej. Jedni potrafią zasnąć jedząc obiad, inni mają koszmary, jeszcze inni nie mogą w ogóle zasnąć. Wszystko zależy od tego, jak duży wpływ na daną osobę miała wojna, rozumiesz? Przynajmniej tak wynika z dotychczasowych badań. ― Odpowiedziało mu skinienie głowy.

― Jak działa na Malfoya? ― zapytał Harry z nutką kpiny w głosie.

Snape spojrzał na niego i westchnął.

― Nie powinno cię to interesować, ja na pewno nie odpowiem na to pytanie. Obowiązuje mnie tajemnica lekarska, że tak to nazwę. Zresztą to mało istotne. ― Machnął ręką na podkreślenie tych słów. ― Staram się pomóc, szukając rozwiązania, w czym tkwi problem. Wykorzystuję to w mojej pracy, a pacjenci? Lepiej sypiają.

― Nie chce mi się wierzyć w to, żebyś potrafił mi pomóc. Próbowałem wszystkiego.

― Nie sądzę. Zresztą, jeśli nie pozwolisz mi spróbować, to się nie dowiesz. ― Zmierzył go od stóp do głów i odparł spokojnym głosem: ― Moim zdaniem, Potter, w twoim stanie powinieneś szukać pomocy, a nie odtrącać wyciągniętą rękę. ― Obserwował reakcję chłopaka. Ten zacisnął zęby i pochylił się w jego kierunku.

― Nie masz o niczym pojęcia ― warknął ostro Harry, jego beznamiętna maska zaczynała pękać. Nie mógł pozwolić, żeby Snape dostrzegł jego strach

― Owszem. Mam nadzieję jednak, że z twoją pomocą będę je miał. Wystarczy, że zaczniesz współpracować.

― Żebyś potem mógł iść z tym do prasy? ― Gniew przejął nad nim kontrolę.

Nie mógł oddychać, czuł się jakby coś zacisnęło się wokół jego gardła. Odwrócił głowę, gdy poczuł, że w jego oczach pojawiają się łzy. Zerwał się z miejsca, kierując się do drzwi. Szarpnął za klamkę, ale ta okazała się być zamknięta. Musiał jak najszybciej stąd wyjść, bo zbliżał się atak. Zdarzało się już, że mając go był całkiem świadomy, jednak zazwyczaj tkwił wówczas w jednym ze swoich koszmarów. Osunął się na kolana, kaszląc gwałtownie. Pociągnął bezradnie za kołnierzyk piżamy, nie mogąc złapać oddechu. Severus momentalnie znalazł się przy nim. Objął go w pasie i poprowadził z powrotem na kanapę.

― Ty głupi chłopaku! Odrzucasz pomoc, choć jej potrzebujesz?!

― Niczego… jaa… nie… nie potrzebuję.

― Pozwolę się z tobą nie zgodzić, durny Gryfonie. ― Severus skierował się do barku z eliksirami. ― Na naszych spotkaniach będę oczekiwał szczerości. Nic, co mi powiesz nie wyjdzie poza te ściany i nikt, absolutnie nikt, nie pozna twoich sekretów. Nie musisz się obawiać, że twoje brudy zostaną publicznie wyprane. Moje komnaty otaczają odpowiednie bariery ochronne. ― Wrócił z dwoma buteleczkami. Odkorkował fiolkę, po czym rozwarł szczękę Pottera, a następnie ostrożnie wlał jej zawartość do jego gardła. Z drugą postąpił tak samo. Harry przełykając, zaczął się krztusić, ale szybko zapanował nad oddechem.

― Co to było? ― zapytał młody czarodziej jeszcze drżącym głosem, wyraźnie zaciekawiony. Mikstury sprawiły, że w jednej chwili poczuł się lepiej.

― Eliksir, który podaje się małym dzieciom na udrożnienie dróg oddechowych. ― Severus pomógł mu usiąść.

― Kto by pomyślał ― wyszeptał Potter, opatulając się

― Więc?

― Co? Chcesz, żebym został twoim królikiem doświadczalnym, tak?

― Jeśli chcesz to tak nazywać, to proszę bardzo. Ale owszem, ze względu na to, że nie było wcześniej podobnych przypadków, a przynajmniej nikt nie mówił o tym głośno, to będziesz właśnie obiektem moich badań. ― Severus wstał i zaczął przechadzać się po pomieszczeniu. ― Gdybyś się zgodził, spotykalibyśmy się dwa razy w tygodniu, może częściej, w zależności jak uznam za stosowne.

― To, co robisz, pomaga?

― Zależy jak głęboko tkwi uraz i źródło problemu. Niemniej jednak mogę zdradzić, że stan jednej z pacjentek wyraźnie się poprawił.

― Rozumiem.

― Owszem, myślę, że doskonale rozumiesz. Tak jak już mówiłem, jeżeli zdecydujesz się na moją pomoc, to będę oczekiwał od ciebie bezwzględnej szczerości. Niczego nie możesz ukrywać. Wiem, że będzie ci trudno, ale niestety to mój jedyny warunek, od którego nie ma wyjątku. ― Wzruszył lekko ramionami.

― Tylko ja będę mówił? Jak to będzie wyglądało? Ty będziesz sobie siedział z notesikiem, a ja opowiadał po kolei szczegóły z mojego życia? Nie, dziękuję. Nie sądzę, żeby to pomogło, wiem o tym aż za dobrze. ― Harry mimowolnie się wzdrygnął, wyobrażając sobie te sesje. Nie chciał, nie potrafił wracać myślami do przeszłości. Za bardzo bolało.

― Potter! ― Mężczyzna spojrzał na niego. ― Nie mam zamiaru cię do niczego zmuszać. Nie podoba mi się, że w ogóle mogłeś pomyśleć o nim. Czy ja przypominam ci Czarnego Pana?

― Cóż, ty masz nos. ― Potter wykrzywił wargi w uśmiechu. ― I to naprawdę duży. ― Zachichotał nerwowo, po czym splótł ręce na klatce piersiowej. ― Czyli mam rozumieć, że mogę oczekiwać od ciebie szczerości w równym stopniu, tak? ― Severus spojrzał na niego zamyślony.

― Wiesz, że jeszcze nikt tego nie chciał? Ci, co tutaj przychodzą oczekują pomocy. A nie tego, żebym dokładał im jeszcze swoich problemów. Jak się domyślasz, Draco i tak ma świadomość, chociaż w niewielkim stopniu, jak wyglądało moje życie podczas wojny. Ty też.

― No tak. ― Potter z zamyśleniem zmierzwił włosy. Ten ruch odsłonił blizny na jego nadgarstkach.

― Skąd je masz? ― Harry momentalnie je zakrył.

― Wiesz.

― Ach, czyli w twoim przypadku jednym z niepożądanych efektów eliksiru jest to, że się okaleczasz?

― Kiedy śpię ― sprecyzował Harry, patrząc na swoje dłonie. Snape zerknął na stojący na kominku zegar, wskazywał trzecią nad ranem.

― Potter, rozumiem, że miło ci się spędza czas w moim towarzystwie. ― Harry wzdrygnął się, zdając sobie sprawę, że mężczyzna miał rację. – Ale muszę prosić cię, byś się zdecydował. Jeśli przystaniesz na moją propozycję, możesz przyjść tutaj dzisiaj o dwudziestej pierwszej. Nie spóźnij się. ― Harry wstał z miejsca, rozumiejąc, że to koniec rozmowy. Podszedł do drzwi, nacisnął klamkę. Tym razem ustąpiły. Obejrzał się jeszcze, na śledzącego każdy jego ruch Severusa.

― Przyjdę ― powiedział cicho.

― Nie oczekiwałem innej odpowiedzi.

Po wyjściu od Snape'a, Harry nie zamierzał kłaść się spać, dlatego po powrocie do komnat, zaszył się w swoim gabinecie. Nie wyszedł z niego do rana, starając się odegnać koszmarne wspomnienia.

Perspektywa opowiedzenia Snape'owi o tamtym okresie przerażała go. Nawet świadomość, że miał to zrobić dla własnego dobra, nie była w stanie ukoić jego nerwów.

Sam Snape jednak bardzo go zaskoczył. Oschły, surowy profesor, jakim go zapamiętał, złagodniał. Owszem, zachował swój cięty język, ale atmosfera w jego komnatach zachęcała do tego, by przebywać w nich jak najdłużej.

Nie znosił, gdy nim manipulowano, bądź traktowano, jak nieporadne dziecko, a to właśnie zrobiła Ginny. Czasy, kiedy mógł uznać takie zachowanie za oznakę czyjejś uwagi i pomocy, minęły bezpowrotnie. Kobieta wystawiła go publicznie na pośmiewisko i nie zamierzał łatwo jej tego zapomnieć

Teraz miał wrażenie, jakby Snape był jego ostatnią deską ratunku. Wiedział jedno – mężczyzna nie zdradzi jego tajemnic. Mógł mu wiele zarzucić, ale Severus nigdy nie złamał danego słowa i nie okłamał go.

Gdy za oknem zrobiło się już w miarę jasno, ale jeszcze nie usłyszał, żeby Ginny się kręciła, wyszedł ze swojej kryjówki i postanowił oficjalnie rozpocząć dzień.

Nim dziewczyna wyszła zaspana z sypialni, on już siedział ubrany, z poranną gazetą i pił herbatę.

― Nie słyszałam, kiedy wróciłeś. Snape ci pomoże ?

Harry przywołał na twarz słaby uśmiech.

― Chyba tak. Mam się z nim spotkać wieczorem

― Po co? Nie dał ci jakiegoś eliksiru?

― Nie.

Zignorował rozzłoszczone spojrzenie Ginny i ze spokojem kontynuował lekturę Proroka Codziennego, który, o dziwo, od pewnego czasu utrzymywał wysoki poziom głównego dziennika świata czarodziejów.

Śniadanie i pierwsze zajęcia z trzeciorocznymi minęły bez problemów. Nie zwracał uwagi na to, do których domów należą jego uczniowie, starając się nauczyć ich jak najwięcej, jednocześnie nieustannie podnosząc poprzeczkę.

Pod wieczór czuł się nieswojo, ale z drugiej strony dziwnie nie mógł się doczekać spotkania z Severusem. Mistrz Eliksirów przez cały dzień nie zwracał na niego uwagi, a jego uszczypliwe uwagi rzucane przy posiłkach, zdawały się być wypowiadane od niechcenia.

Gdy wybiła dwudziesta pierwsza, Harry pukał do kwater Snape'a.

― Zapraszam, Potter. ― Wiekowe drzwi skrzypnęły i ukazała się blada twarz mężczyzny.― Siadaj, gdzie masz ochotę.

Pogromca Voldemorta usiadł na tym samym miejscu, które zajmował kilkanaście godzin wcześniej. Odetchnął głęboko, starając się mentalnie przygotować do niezwykle trudnej rozmowy. Jak przypuszczał, jednej z wielu.

Nawet nie zauważył, kiedy Severus zajął miejsce naprzeciw niego w fotelu

― Co się dzieje miedzy tobą, a panną Weasley? ― zapytał bez zbędnych wstępów.

― Nic, co by miało związek z koszmarami ― odparł Harry chłodno i od razu pożałował tej odpowiedzi.

― Może i nie jestem już szpiegiem, ale nadal mam oczy, Potter. Powinieneś skakać z radości, bo Weasleyowie cię uwielbiają od lat, a Molly starała się was zeswatać, zanim Czarny…

― Nie mów o nim. Nie nazywaj go tak ― wyszeptał Harry, starając się bezskutecznie powstrzymać gwałtowne wzdrygnięcie.

Severus zmrużył oczy, rejestrując dość zaskakującą reakcję młodego czarodzieja.

― Dobrze, ale chciałbym się dowiedzieć…

― Nie! ― Gryfon niemal krzyknął, wstając i kierując się do wyjścia. Nieważne, że popełniał ten sam błąd, co w nocy i po raz kolejny próbował otworzyć magicznie zabezpieczone drzwi, szarpiąc za klamkę . ― Wypuść mnie, Snape! Natychmiast!

Po chwili osunął się na kolana, opierając się o framugę i choć nie wydawał żadnych dźwięków, Mistrz Eliksirów był pewien, że płacze.

Ze zbolałą miną wstał i powoli zbliżył się do skulonej sylwetki, przyklękając.

Ostrożnie położył dłoń na drżącym ramieniu. Młody czarodziej odwrócił głowę, a to, co Severus zobaczył w jego oczach, zszokowało go całkowicie.

― Potter, proszę, miej litość dla moich starych kości. Wierz mi, odwykłem od klękania na zimnych posadzkach.

Wstał i udał, że nie poznał źródła lęku chłopaka.

Cóż, Tom zawsze był wyjątkowo pomysłowy w wymyślaniu sposobów łamania pojmanych. A manipulacja umysłem przemęczonego, pogrążonego w cierpieniu i ciągłym oczekiwaniu więźnia uważał za interesującą rozrywkę. Oddawał się jej ze szczególnym upodobaniem, głównie poświęcając uwagę rozmaitym lękom poszczególnych, wybranych ofiar.

Większość z nich nie przeżyła końca eksperymentów lub popadła w obłęd i zwyczajnie przestała Riddle'a interesować. On, jako nadworny Mistrz Eliksirów, sporo wiedział o prawie każdym z nich, bo miał obowiązek warzyć odpowiednie eliksiry, które pogłębiały ataki lękowe.

Nie miał zamiaru używać legilimencji i w ten sposób dowiadywać się czegokolwiek o trudnych dla chłopaka wydarzeniach z przeszłości, jednak te skrawki przerażających wspomnień praktycznie same w niego uderzyły z ogromną mocą. Przepełniało je cierpienie i strach. Musiał przyznać, że Riddle nawet po zasłużonej śmierci nękał i dręczył swojego Pogromcę.

Snape wyciągnął rękę i poczekał. Po paru sekundach uniósł kąciki ust, gdy Potter zdecydował się przyjąć jego pomoc.

Gdy w końcu wrócili na miejsce, Severus postawił przed nim kubek parującego płynu i przywołał niewielką fiolkę.

― Co to?

― To jest ― Snape westchnął ciężko, udając rozczarowanie jego niewiedzą i po chwili mówił dalej: ― jedna z lepszych, mugolskich, czarnych herbat z odrobiną miodu malinowego, zebranego niedaleko stąd i jedna porcja łagodnego naparu uspokajającego. Na wszelki wypadek.

― Jestem niestabilny emocjonalnie, to masz na myśli, prawda? Jeden legilimenta, do którego poszedłem po pomoc, też tak myślał. Ale ja nie jestem szalony. Nie mogę być. Rozumiesz?! A może jestem? Chłopiec, Który Przeżył, Aby Uratować Świat i Oszaleć. Czemu nigdy nie mogę być normalny?! Powiedz mi, Snape. Dlaczego?

― Po pierwsze, durny chłopaku, weź parę głębokich oddechów i nie zamieniaj się w Granger recytującą wyuczone bzdury. Po drugie, nie jesteś szalony, a przeżywasz to, co wielu powracających z wojen. Po trzecie, taka reakcja jest jak najbardziej normalna, Harry.

Severus zauważył, że Gryfon rzucił mu podejrzliwe spojrzenie i omal się nie zakrztusił, słysząc swoje imię wypowiadane przez niego. Zakasłał i odetchnął głęboko.

― Słucham? Co powiedziałeś?

― Chyba jednak nie muszę się powtarzać, hmm? ― Na twarzy Snape'a pojawił się leciutki uśmiech, kiedy młodszy mężczyzna nieznacznie pokręcił głową. ― Tak myślałem, Potter.

Blady, zmęczony uśmiech pojawił się na twarzy Gryfona.

Severus Snape miał specyficzne poczucie humoru i Harry coraz częściej zauważał coś, czego nigdy nie widział – maleńkie, ledwie skrzące się iskierki w jego oczach. Były tak inne od tych u Dumbledore'a. Niemal sprawiały, że nie można było oderwać wzroku od jego ciemnych, bezdennych oczu.

― Jeśli skończyłeś wlepiać we mnie swoje ślepia, Potter, chciałbym cię jednak o coś zapytać.

Harry spłonił się lekko. Nawet nie wiedział, że się zapatrzył na Snape'a. Już miał coś powiedzieć, ale mężczyzna westchnął cicho.

― Nawet nie próbuj przepraszać, durny Gryfonie.

― Nie zamierzałem ― odburknął.

― Dobrze, dobrze. Tak tylko uprzedzam. Wracając do mojego pytania. Co się dzieje pomiędzy tobą, a Ginewrą? ― Potter zacisnął zęby, wlepiając wzrok w podłogę. ― No, dalej. To nie jest trudne pytanie.

― Nic takiego się nie dzieje. Myślę, że w dzisiejszych czasach związek jak nasz jest całkiem popularny.

― Więc?

― Cóż, jest to związek pod publikę, że tak to ujmę. Dzięki temu mam trochę spokoju, jedynie, gdy gdzieś wychodzę, muszę udawać razem z Ginny, że jesteśmy szczęśliwi i zakochani. ― Tego się Severus właśnie spodziewał.

― Odpowiada to wam? Ginewra nie wolałby znaleźć sobie kogoś, kto ją pokocha?

― Jej zależy tylko na pozycji i pieniądzach, możesz mi wierzyć.

― Dobrze, a ty? Nie chciałbyś być kochany? Nie chciałbyś kochać?

― Myślisz, że bym potrafił? ― Rozsiadł się wygodniej w fotelu. ― Ludzie mnie drażnią. Nie lubię chodzić na przyjęcia, męczę się na posiłkach w Wielkiej Sali. Najchętniej zamknąłbym się w sypialni i z niej nie wychodził.

― Z czego to wynika? Zastanawiałeś się?

― Z ich głupoty. Jak słucham problemów przeciętnego człowieka, chce mi się śmiać, ich zmartwienia…

― Nie ma nikogo, komu pozwoliłbyś się do siebie zbliżyć? ― Harry zmierzył go spojrzeniem.

― Może jest, a może nie.

― Dobrze. Pozwolisz, że zapytam cię o coś nieco bardziej intymnego? ― Potter skinął głową. ― Kochacie się z Ginny?

― Już mówiłem, że nie.

― Potter, rusz tą swoją mózgownicą. Naprawdę nie wpadłeś na to, że mówię o seksie? ― Harry miał wrażenie, że na jego twarzy zobaczył rozczarowanie. ― Myślałem, że jesteś bystry.

― Bez różnicy. Odpowiedź brzmi nie.

― Zaznałeś kiedykolwiek przyjemności płynącej z udanego stosunku? Gry wstępnej?

― Snape, bawisz się w seksuologa?

― Po godzinach. Zapisać cię? ― Harry parsknął śmiechem, po czym spoważniał.

― Nie, nie miałem okazji.

― Chciałbyś? ― Potter przewrócił oczami.

― Powiedz mi, kto by nie chciał.

― Więc dlaczego nie spróbujesz? ― Zapadła pomiędzy nimi cisza.

― Co z tobą? Mówisz o miłości, a sam nigdy nie kochałeś! Co ty możesz wiedzieć?! ― Harry poczerwieniał ze złości na twarzy.

― Cóż, myślę, że jakieś pojęcie tam mam. Opowiem ci teraz jedną historię, a jak skończę, pójdziesz do siebie, położysz się i wrócisz tu za dwa dni, dobrze?

― Świetnie ― burknął Potter, sadowiąc się wygodniej na kanapie. Severus zignorował go.

― Żył kiedyś pewien chłopiec, któremu ojciec, gdy ten miał osiem lat dał sokoła do polowań. Sokół nie lubił chłopca, chłopiec nie lubił sokoła. Ptak przyprawiał go o dreszcze, jego pazury cięły skórę, a jasne oczy śledziły każdy jego ruch. Gdy tylko chłopiec doń się zbliżał, sokół atakował go dziobem i pazurami; przez wiele tygodni rany na rękach wciąż krwawiły. Nie wiedział, że ojciec wybrał sokoła żyjącego prawie dwa lata na wolności, więc oswojenie go graniczyło z cudem. Jednak chłopiec nie poddawał się, chcąc zadowolić ojca i szkolił go całymi dniami. Nie odstępował sokoła na krok, nie pozwalając mu spać; mówiąc do niego, a czasem nawet śpiewając. Śpiącego ptaka łatwiej było oswoić. Z czasem nauczył się używać rękawicy, pęt, kaptura i rzemienia, którym przywiązywał sobie go do nadgarstka. Wiedział, że powinien trzymać go w ciemności, ale nie potrafił się zmusić. Zamiast tego siadał tam, gdzie ptak mógł go zobaczyć. Dotykał go i głaskał po skrzydłach, karmił z ręki. Początkowo sokół nie chciał jeść, z czasem robił to tak łapczywie, że kaleczył mu dziobem dłonie. Temu to nie przeszkadzało, bo chciał, by ptak jak najlepiej go poznał, nawet jeśli musiał poświęcić trochę swojej krwi. Po pewnym czasie chłopiec zaczął dostrzegać, jak pięknym stworzeniem był jego sokół. Kiedy nauczył się krążyć i wracać na jego nadgarstek, prawie krzyknął z radości. Czasami sokół wskakiwał mu na ramię i wsadzał dziób w jego włosy. Chłopiec wiedział, że sokół go kocha, a kiedy był już nie tylko oswojony, ale i świetnie wyszkolony, zabrał go do ojca i pokazał mu czego dokonał. Oczekiwał pochwały i uśmiechu, ale ojciec tylko wziął teraz już ufnego ptaka i skręcił mu kark. Powiedział, że chłopiec miał sprawić, by sokół stał się posłusznym, a nie, by zaczął kochać. Później, kiedy został sam, płakał nad przyjacielem i był to ostatni raz, gdy to robił.

Chłopiec już nigdy nie zapomniał czego się nauczył: że kochać to znaczy niszczyć, a być kochanym, znaczy zostać zniszczonym. ― W pomieszczeniu zapanowała cisza. Harry siedział nieruchomo z oczami utkwionymi w mężczyźnie. ― Możesz odejść ― powiedział Severus zduszonym głosem ― Pamiętaj nigdy nie wracać do tej historii. Potter wykonał polecenie.

Gdy szedł do komnat, które dzielił z Ginny, nie mógł przestać myśleć o tym, co powiedział mu Mistrz Eliksirów. Ta opowieść o sokole zapadła mu w pamięć do tego stopnia, że nie zwrócił uwagi na siedzącą w salonie dziewczynę, ewidentnie oczekującą informacji, czy pierwsze spotkanie ze Snape'em, się udało. Nie chciał o tym rozmawiać, ale wiedział, że dla świętego spokoju, powinien.

― Harry! ― Zamknął oczy i jęknął bezgłośnie. Naprawdę nie miał ochoty tego opowiadać.

― Jak było? Powiedział ci coś? Ile będziesz musiał do niego chodzić?

― Całkiem… nieźle?. Nie. Nie wiem.

Ruda czarownica spojrzała na niego podirytowana.

― Co znaczą te lakoniczne odpowiedzi? Jeśli nie chcesz, nie mów. Nie muszę wiedzieć. Choć wolałabym się dowiedzieć od ciebie, a nie z jakiegoś szmatławca.

― Nie dowiesz się, Severus obie…

― Severus? Mówisz do Snape'a po imieniu? Od kiedy? ― Przekrzywiła głowę niedowierzając i po chwili prychnęła pogardliwie: ― Obiecał ci? I ty wierzysz, że dotrzyma słowa? Nie wiedziałam, że jesteś tak głupi.

― To nie twoja sprawa, Ginny. Snape nie ma powodu, aby przekazać prasie te informacje. Wierzę mu, bo nigdy mnie nie okłamał i nie zwodził. Jak co niektórzy.

Kobieta wiedziała, że mówi o niej.

― Każdy ma swoją cenę.

Harry westchnął i pokręcił głową. Od dłuższego czasu Ginny tak się zachowywała, prowokując do kłótni, a gdy on nie dawał jej tej satysfakcji, była niezadowolona i szukała innego pretekstu do konfliktu.

― Wiem o tym lepiej, niż ci się zdaje.

Severus Snape patrzył w miejsce, gdzie przed chwilą siedział Harry Potter i zastanawiał się, co ma powiedzieć McGonagall. Bo tajemnica tajemnicą, a pani dyrektor oczekiwała ogólnego raportu z jego spotkania z Harrym Potterem. Westchnął ciężko, gdy usłyszał ciche popiskiwanie ze strony kominka.

― Już idę, wytrzymaj trochę, wścibska, stara kocico.

Postanowił podręczyć i potrzymać ją jeszcze moment w niepewności, nie korzystając z wewnętrznej sieci Fiuu. Wybrał krótki, lecz zbawienny spacer do prywatnych kwater dyrektora Hogwartu.

Gdy zapukał do drzwi, otworzyła je oburzona i wielce zniecierpliwiona Minerwa.

― Severusie! Czemu mi nie odpowiedziałeś? Nie musiałeś się tu fatygować osobi…

― Niektóre rzeczy wymagają rozmowy w cztery oczy. Sieć Fiuu nigdy nie była bezpieczna, Minerwo, przecież o tym wiesz.

Starsza czarownica kiwnęła głową i wskazała mu miejsce przy niedużym, okrągłym stoliku.

― Co z Harrym?

Jej twarz wyrażała niekłamane ― troskę i niepokój. Nie oczekiwała, że Severus złamie słowo dane wszystkim tym, którym pomagał i opowie ze szczegółami przebieg ich spotkania. Pomijając ciekawość, martwiła się, jak bardzo jej dawny uczeń się zmienił. Wręcz nie poznawała tego młodego człowieka.

― Wiesz, że niewiele mogę ci powiedzieć. ― Odparł wymijająco Snape, patrząc jej w oczy.

― Och, dobrze wiesz, że nie chodzi mi o szczegóły waszego spotkania, Severusie. Jak myślisz, to odniesie oczekiwany skutek?

Mistrz Eliksirów usłyszał w jej słowach ukryte pytanie: „Czy Harry będzie taki jak dawniej?". Po raz pierwszy odkąd się zdecydował na pomoc Potterowi, trudno mu było odpowiedzieć, nie niszcząc przy tym pokładanych w nim nadziei.

― Na razie bardzo trudno cokolwiek powiedzieć. Wydaje mi się, że nigdy nie dane nam było poznać Harry'ego Pottera i musimy się przygotować, że jest zupełnie inny od naszych wyobrażeń o nim. ― Powiedział cicho Severus, mając przed oczami przerażonego i skulonego młodego mężczyznę próbującego rozpaczliwie uciec. Schować się.

― Nie wiem, czy rozumiem.

― Nie musisz. Myślę, że dowiemy się wszystkiego w najbliższym czasie.

― O czym rozmawialiście? ― zapytała kobieta, opierając się o biurko z założonymi na piersi rękami.

― Cóż, większość czasu poświęciłem na doprowadzenie go do kanapy. Padło kilka pytań, a na sam koniec opowiedziałem mu historię.

― Jaką?

Opowiedział i jej.

Gdy skończył, kobieta miała łzy w oczach. Spojrzała na niego, jakby widziała go po raz pierwszy.

― Och, Severusie… ― Zrobiła krok w jego stronę. Zatrzymał ją jego głos.

― Minerwo, chyba nie myślisz, że to ja byłem tym chłopcem? ― Kobieta zmarszczyła brwi.

― Nie?

― Oczywiście, że nie. Przecież nic takiego nie powiedziałem.

― Więc skąd znasz tę historię? ― Wróciła na swoje miejsce.

― Cóż, książki, które konfiskuję tym bachorom, czasem na coś się przydają.* ― Uniósł kącik ust, a dyrektorka prychnęła.

Kolejne spotkania Severus poświęcił na dowiedzenie się jak najwięcej o Harrym. Nie o tym, co robił przez te trzy lata, gdy nikt nie wiedział co się z nim dzieje. Chciał wiedzieć jakie Potter miał zwyczaje, co lubi, a czego nie. Poznać jego motywy, zyskać zaufanie.

Zaprzyjaźnić się.

Dowiedział się o nim wielu interesujących rzeczy: gdyby miał syna, jego imię brzmiałoby Tom ― pomimo nienawiści do Czarnego Pana, że choć lubi czytać powieści kryminalne mugolskich pisarzy ― woli oglądać komedie, że trudno jest mu się obyć bez muzyki ― szczególnie bez łzawych ballad. Opowiadał Severusowi o tym, że po pokonaniu Czarnego Pana pierwsze, co zrobił, to wypłacił pokaźną kwotę z banku Gringotta i udał się do wesołego miasteczka ― ponoć marzył od tym od dziecka. Potter pokazał mu nawet wspomnienie z tamtego dnia i Snape musiał przyznać, że nie jest miłośnikiem takiej rozrywki. Chociaż młodszy czarodziej umiał gotować, wolał jadać na mieście chińszczyznę. Marzył o podróży dookoła świata i nie lubił psów, co zdziwiło Severusa, zwłaszcza, że jego chrzestny był kundlem, w dosłownym tego słowa znaczeniu.

Zamknął oczy i odetchnął głęboko. Policzył do dziesięciu.

― Nie rozumiem, co cię tak zdenerwowało w tym pytaniu ― stwierdził Severus, krążąc po salonie. By odpowiedzieć, Harry potrzebował kilku kolejnych wdechów i wydechów.

― Znowu ciągle pytasz o Ginny. Miałeś mi pomóc, a nie omawiać moje życie prywatne ― warknął.

― Och, Potter, doprawdy. Nie widziałem, byś się tak unosił przy śniadaniu, gdy przeczytałeś w Proroku, co piszą na twój temat.

― Wtedy nie wiedziałem, co mam o tym myśleć.

― Myślę, że było wręcz przeciwnie. Uważasz, że to Weasley'ówna jest winna przecieków do gazet. ― Harry zmarszczył czoło.

― Znowu wlazłeś mi do głowy?

― Oczywiście, że nie. Potter, wyjaśnię ci jedną rzecz. Przez te lata, gdy podróżowałeś w poszukiwaniu horkruksów, zmieniłeś się. Każdy to widzi. Aktualnie wejście do twojej głowy, jak to zgrabnie ująłeś jest znacznie trudniejsze.

― Przecież zrobiłeś to na jednej z uczt…

― Tak, sam nie wiem tak naprawdę czemu. Tamtego dnia nie czułem żadnego oporu. To było tak… jakbyś sam mnie zapraszał.

― Ja nie…

― Nieświadomie, ale jednak. Kontynuując, może i nie mogę użyć na tobie legilimencji, ale kiedy wchodzisz do moich komnat, teoretycznie stajesz się bezbronny.

― Teoretycznie… ― Harry bawił się przez chwilę tym słowem, przeciągając głoski. ― Jak więc jest w praktyce?

― Domagasz się mojej uwagi, jak nigdy dotąd. Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że jestem jednym z niewielu ludzi, którzy są w stanie cię zrozumieć… ― Przerwało mu prychnięcie. Otworzył barek i wyciągnął Ognistą Whisky. Nalał sobie trochę, pod baczną obserwacją Harry'ego. Gdy ten zorientował się, że Snape nie zamierzał się z nim podzielić alkoholem, sapnął oburzony.

― Co ze mną?

― Jak to z tobą? Ty jesteś pacjentem, nie mogę cię upić podczas sesji.

― Szkoda. ― Severus uniósł brew. ― To znaczy… może byłoby mi łatwiej…

― Merlinie, Potter, sam masz się otworzyć. Nie będę wykorzystywał do tego mojej whisky. Masz w ogóle zamiar odpowiedzieć na moje pytanie, czy mam uznać naszą lekcję za zakończoną? ― Harry sposępniał. ― Potter, chyba mam prawo wiedzieć, dlaczego chcesz przenocować na mojej kanapie! ― Wskazał mebel, na którym siedział mężczyzna. ― Zwłaszcza, że gdy pokusiłem się o stwierdzenie, że pokłóciłeś się z Ginewrą, stanowczo zaprzeczyłeś. ― Potter zaczerwienił się. ― Może zamiast mówić, chciałbyś mi pokazać? ― zapytał. Młodszy mężczyzna skinął głową, niechętnie patrząc Snape'owi w oczy. Poczuł delikatny nacisk na swój umysł i już po chwili było po wszystkim. Skrzywił się, widząc, że ten ledwie powstrzymuje uśmiech.

― Snape!

― Naprawdę, Potter. Spodziewałem się czegoś gorszego. Myślałem, że urządziłeś jej dziką awanturę o to, że z zazdrości o moją skromną osobę… ― Harry już chciał mu przerwać, ale Severus podniósł głos. ― poszła do proroka, by donieść o twoich problemach ― zakończył.

― To byłoby znacznie lepsze. Z zazdrości? Naprawdę, Snape?

― Och, Pomono, mam już tego dość! Harry cały swój wolny czas poświęca temu oślizgłemu dupkowi! ― odparł Mistrz Eliksirów, naśladując lekko piszczący głos Ginny.

Harry zaśmiał się.

― Powiedziała tak?

― Owszem. Tak więc sądzę, że doszła do wniosku, że gdy przeczytasz to w Proroku, uznasz mnie za winnego, stracisz do mnie zaufanie i wrócisz do niej pod cieplutką pierzynkę. Jednak z tego, co zauważyłem, nie chciałeś pod wspomnianą pierzyną zostać, kiedy dołączyła do ciebie twoja narzeczona. ― Uśmiechnął się drwiąco.

― To nie było zabawne. Próbowałem zasnąć! ― bronił się. Severus pokręcił głową z rozbawieniem. Ze wszystkich osób z którym pracował, to z nim szło mu najlepiej, jeśli chodziło o wzajemne zaufanie. Potwierdzało to, że ten przyszedł do niego nawet wtedy, gdy nie miał umówionej sesji, prosząc o pomoc. Mało tego poczekał pół godziny, nim ten mógł go przyjąć ― miał akurat na wizycie Draco, z którym dochodzili już do kwestii jego ojca.

― Wracając do twoje pytania, Potter. ― Tym razem wymówił jego nazwisko niemalże pieszczotliwie. ― Owszem, możesz u mnie przenocować. Chciałbym również uprzedzić cię, że to może jedynie pogorszyć twoją sytuację. Swoją drogą, podobno organizujesz przyjęcie z okazji Halloween.

― Dokładnie. Doszedłem do wniosku, że moim obowiązkiem jest również rozwiązać Zakon Feniksa, Minerwa poparła mnie w moim postanowieniu.

― Rozumiem.

― Liczę, że przyjąłeś zaproszenie? ― zapytał Harry, mrużąc oczy.

― Naturalnie. Jakże mógłbym ominąć taką uroczystość. Zapewne będzie… interesująco.

― Niewątpliwie. ― Potter wyglądał na zagubionego. ― Snape, skoro już ustaliliśmy, że mogę przenocować… poczęstowałbyś mnie swoją Ognistą Whisky? ― Spojrzał na mężczyznę błagalnym wzrokiem.

― Powołujesz się na swoje przykre wspomnienia? ― parsknął, nalewając mu pokaźną ilość alkoholu. ― Masz, pij na zdrowie.

Harry położył się na kanapie lekko zamroczony alkoholem. Musiał przyznać, że spędził całkiem miło czas z Severusem. Pijąc, wspominali najlepsze trunki, jakie mieli dotychczas okazję spróbować, a także rozprawiali nad beznadziejnością uczniów. Kiedy zegar pokazywał godzinę trzecią nad ranem, zdecydowali się pójść spać. Była sobota, więc rankiem nie czekały ich żadne zajęcia. Potter przetransmutował swoją szatę w spodnie od piżamy, po czym położył na kanapie i szczelnie okrył się kołdrą. Słyszał jeszcze, że Snape bierze prysznic, ale nie doczekał jego wyjścia z łazienki; zasnął.

Jakiś nieznany dźwięk obudził go, jednak odmówił otworzenia oczu. Chciał przeciągnąć ten stan jak najdłużej, przypominając sobie fragmenty snu. Śnił o dzikich kotach, wilkach i ciemnym lesie. Biegł, nie wiedząc przed kim ucieka, nie mogąc się zatrzymać, słysząc głos wypowiadający jego imię. Pamiętał, że się przewrócił i poczuł ciepły oddech na karku. Nim zdążył krzyknąć, obudził się. Po dawce eliksirów, które codziennie przyjmował przed położeniem się spać, był zaskoczony, że cokolwiek mu się śniło. Pierwszy raz od naprawdę bardzo dawna. Usłyszał pukanie do drzwi sypialni, co zmusiło go, by wstał. Zarzucił na siebie zwisający z oparcia krzesła, seledynowy szlafrok i wyszedł z pomieszczenia, zaskakując tym Pottera, który na niego wpadł. Nie mogąc utrzymać równowagi obaj runęli na ziemię.

― Snape, chyba coś ci przeskoczyło… ― zaczął młodszy czarodziej. Zamilkł jednak zgromiony spojrzeniem.

― Owszem pozwoliłem ci przenocować u mnie, ale nie prosiłem cię o poranną gimnastykę. Oczywiście, że mi coś przeskoczyło, jeżeli z samego rana, zaraz po przebudzeniu zwaliło się na mnie przynajmniej siedemdziesiąt kilo, powalając mnie tym samym, na tę niezbyt miękką podłogę. Pragnę ci przypomnieć, Potter, że w przeciwieństwie do ciebie, ja przez ostatnie lata udawałem trupa, a nie ganiałem po całym świecie. Nie uważasz, że mogło mi coś… ― Zniżył głos. ― Przeskoczyć? Mógłbyś również z łaski swojej ze mnie wstać?

Potter zaczerwienił się i posłusznie wstał. Wyciągnął rękę do Severusa, tak samo jak on wcześniej, oferując pomoc przy wstaniu. Snape przyjął ją, pociągając mocniej niż było to konieczne i tym samym, przewalając mężczyznę ponownie na ziemię.

― Szach i mat, panie Potter. Musisz się jeszcze wiele nauczyć, jak się obchodzić z Ślizgonami. ― Zmrużył oczy. ― Głodnymi, niewyspanymi Ślizgonami. Swoją drogą, o ile mnie pamięć nie myli, pozbawiłeś mnie moich zapasów alkoholu.

― Nie przesadzaj, mówisz, jakbyś sam nie pił.

― Owszem, jednak ty wypiłeś więcej. Pragnę również zauważyć, że to nie ja wziąłem dzisiaj rano eliksir pieprzowy, który jak obaj dobrze wiemy, pomaga pozbyć się kaca ― powiedział ze złośliwym błyskiem w oku, wskazując głową na opróżnioną fiolkę, stojącą na pobliskiej szafce.

― Tak jakoś wyszło ― mruknął Potter, przeciągając się. ― Mogę się jakoś odwdzięczyć za twoją gościnność?

― Dzisiaj jest wyjście do Hogsmeade. Wystarczy mi, jeśli naszą wieczorną sesję odbędziemy w tym czasie.

― Myślę, że da się zrobić. Możemy pójść do gospody pod Świńskim Łbem. Dawno nie widziałem Aberfortha. Tam nie powinien nam nikt przeszkodzić.

Harry obejrzał się przez ramię.

― Wiesz co? Ginny chyba wciąż mi nie wybaczyła, że nie nocowałem w naszych komnatach.

― Myślisz, że tylko o to jej chodzi? Moim zdaniem jest wściekła, bo nie skaczesz teraz wokół niej z bukietem róż.

― Ona nie lubi róż ― wymamrotał Harry.

― Czyli jednak coś o niej wiesz ― sarknął Severus.

― Trudno byłoby to przegapić. Dwa tygodnie temu, gdy moja wizyta przeciągnęła się i wróciłem po północy, była wściekła. Wypadło mi z głowy, że tego dnia mijał kolejny rok, odkąd oświadczyłem jej się. Chyba liczyła na jakieś prezenty, czy zabranie na bal. Cóż, urządziła mi awanturę, więc wyczarowałem jej bukiet róż i…

― Ach, pamiętam. To dlatego na następnej sesji miałeś szramę na szyi… Czemu jej nie usunąłeś zaklęciem?

― Żeby uszczęśliwić narzeczoną ― prychnął. ― Powiedziała, że w przeciwnym wypadku ogłosi publicznie zerwanie zaręczyn.

― Więc w czym problem?

― Snape, wtedy jeszcze nie byłem gotowy.

― To znaczy, że teraz jesteś? ― Potter nie odpowiedział od razu.

― Poczekaj, a sam się przekonasz.

Resztę drogi pokonali w milczeniu. Harry zastanawiał się, jaką kwestię będzie chciał poruszyć dziś Snape. Na ostatnich zajęciach zapowiedział mu, że jego zdaniem jest już gotów, by zająć się jego wojennymi demonami. Uprzedzał, że ta część będzie znacznie trudniejsza i będzie wymagała od niego całkowitego zaangażowania. Aktualnie skupiali się na miesiącach po śmierci Voledmorta, jego uczuciach, tym co lubił, a czego nie. Koszmary męczyły go niemal co noc, jednak teraz używał poleconych mu przez Mistrza Eliksirów zaklęć wyciszających i uspakajających, by nie budzić Ginny.

Tak jak przypuszczał, gospoda była niemalże pusta. Przywitał Aberfortha, odpowiedział na kilka jego pytań i w końcu dołączył do siedzącego w kącie Snape'a. Ten rzucił kilka zaklęć prywatności, by mogli w spokoju odbyć sesję.

― Dobrze, Potter. Dzisiaj chciałbym, abyśmy zaczęli od wydarzeń, które miały miejsce podczas twojego siódmego roku, a raczej okresu, który powinieneś spędzić w Hogwarcie, kończąc tym samym swoją edukację.

― Cóż, zakładam, że gdybym wsiadł w pociąg, to dzisiaj nie siedzielibyśmy tu sobie, gawędząc. Jeden z nas z całą pewnością byłby martwy. ― Przekrzywił głowę z rozbawieniem.

― Doprawdy, Potter ― prychnął Snape. ― Zresztą nieważne. Opowiedz mi teraz o pierwszym roku twojej wyprawy.

― Pod jednym warunkiem. ― Pochylił się bliżej mężczyzny. ― Jedno twoje pytanie, jedno moje.

― Spodziewałem się tego. Niech ci będzie. Skoro nie chcesz opowiadać, to odpowiedz mi na to pytanie… ― Przerwał, by zastanowić się, jak je zadać, by otrzymać wyczerpującą odpowiedź. ― Idąc na wyprawę w poszukiwaniu horkruksów, jak się czułeś?

― Przede wszystkim przygotowałem się na to, że będę podróżował samotnie. Niestety moje plany zostały pokrzyżowane i ostatecznie wyruszyli ze mną Ron wraz z Hermioną. Zdawałem sobie sprawę z tego, że prędzej czy później umrę, pamiętając słowa przepowiedni.

― Więc byłeś pogodzony ze śmiercią?

― Tak. Od najmłodszych lat o niej myślałem. ― Uśmiechnął się smutno. ― Kiedy jeszcze nie rozumiałem, czym tak naprawdę jest, marzyłem o tym, by zasnąć i już się nie obudzić. Chciałem poczekać kilka lat, aż będę dorosły, a wtedy w magiczny sposób otworzyć oczy i mieć kochającą mnie rodzinę. Rzeczywistość wyglądała inaczej. ― Zadumał się i milczał przez chwilę. ― Zadałeś dwa pytania, więc teraz moje kolej. Po pierwsze, Snape, gdzie ukrywałeś się przez te dwa lata?

― Przed śmiercią Albus podał mi namiary na swojego przyjaciela, który był jego dłużnikiem. Tak więc spędziłem ten czas u niego, we Francji. Nie myśl tylko sobie, że zrobiłem sobie wakacje. Każdego dnia przygotowywałem eliksiry, które mogły przydać się w skrzydle szpitalnym i wysyłałem je do Hogwartu.

― Pani Pomfrey nikomu nie przekazała, że jednak żyjesz?

― Była związana przysięgą wieczystą na długo przedtem. Albus wszystko przewidział, jak zawsze. Jak wyglądały wasze relacje, podczas podróży?

― Cóż, było ciężko. Raz nawet pokłóciłem się z Ronem i przez pewien czas byliśmy tylko my… Ja i Hermiona. Irytowało mnie to, że zamiast robić to, co mówię ja, oboje mieli zawsze coś do powiedzenia. Kiedy ja chciałem iść w lewo, oni w prawo. Ustaliliśmy już godzinę pobudki na piątą, nagle stwierdzali, że wstaniemy godzinę później. Wiem, że to głupie, ale pamiętaj, że to było dawno… Mam wręcz wrażenie, że zbyt dawno. ― Severus obserwował go uważnie. Wyraz jego twarzy się zmienił, Potter najwyraźniej popadł w melancholię. Patrzył nieobecnym wzorkiem przed siebie, cicho wystukując rytm o blat stołu. ― Nie pamiętam siebie, jaki byłem dawniej. Ginny kilka razy już powtarzała mi, że nie jestem sobą, że ktoś mnie podmienił… ― Zacisnął oczy. ― Jednego razu, gdy obudziłem ją w nocy swoimi krzykami i nieświadomie zamachnąłem się, myśląc, że wciąż śnię, uderzając ją w policzek, dostała histerii. Rzucała wszystkim, co wpadło jej w ręce we mnie, krzycząc, że Voldemort mnie podmienił, że to nie ja, że rzucono na mnie Imperiusa… Nie rozmawialiśmy o tamtej nocy. Pozwoliliśmy, by była tylko kolejnym złym snem.

Westchnął.

― Dlaczego tej nocy nie miałem koszmarów? ― zapytał jednym tchem. Snape uniósł kącik ust.

― Nie wiem tego na pewno. Jedna z możliwości jest taka, że wpłynęła na to ilość spożytego alkoholu. Druga, że podświadomie lochy kojarzą ci się z bezpiecznym miejscem.

― Nic lepszego nie mogłeś wymyślić? ― parsknął Harry, pokrywając tym samym rozczarowanie. Miał nadzieję, że jego koszmary skończą się jak najszybciej.

― Kto wie ― powiedział Severus, wstając. Ruszył w kierunku drzwi, a Potter podążył jego tropem.

Nim rozeszli się do swoich komnat, Harry wyczuł starszego czarodzieja blisko siebie. Nie zdążył się odwrócić, gdy poczuł delikatne muśnięcie warg na swoim uchu i usłyszał cichy szept.

― Tej nocy to ja miałem koszmar.

Harry przejrzał się jeszcze raz w lustrze ze wszystkich stron. Nie lubił się stroić, nigdy nie czuł potrzeby wyróżniania się, ale ten dzień był dla niego niezwykle ważny. Miał na sobie czarne spodnie i zieloną koszulę, z rozpiętymi trzema guzikami, a na to czarną marynarkę ze srebrnymi zdobieniami. Okulary spoczywały w wyłożonym atłasem pudełeczku, czekając aż sprzeda je na aukcji charytatywnej, organizowanej przez ministerstwo w najbliższym czasie. Doszedł do wniosku, że albo teraz, albo nigdy. Z samego rana udał się do poznanego podczas swoich podróży magomedyka, który skorygował mu wzrok. Nareszcie jego okalane czarnymi rzęsami oczy zaczną przyciągać uwagę. Zdecydował się przerwać farsę, którą ciągnął wraz z Ginny. Nie powiadomił jej o tym dla jej dobra. Przynajmniej będzie wyglądała na zaskoczoną, a Ronald w pełni go znienawidzi. Szkoda mu było jedynie Molly, która w przeszłości okazała mu tyle serca. Przed dwuletnią wyprawą, po śmierci jej męża wysłał jej anonimowo pokaźną ilość galeonów, by nie musieć martwić się, jak sobie poradzi. Kiedyś poczuwał się do odpowiedzialności za śmierć Artura. Z czasem jednak przestał, uświadamiając sobie, że w przeciwnym razie miałby na sumieniu kilkaset poległych podczas wojny.

Zerknął na zegarek, po czym, upewniając się, że wybiła szesnasta, udał się w kierunku wyjścia z Hogwartu, by móc teleportować się do swojej posiadłości w Dolinie Godrica.

Póki co wszystko szło idealnie. Na przyjęciu stawili się wszyscy zaproszeni. Harry kilka dni wcześniej rozplanował, gdzie kto siedzi, kolejność podawania dań, granej muzyki. Wszystko. Ginny w tym czasie była zbyt zajęta, by mu pomóc.

Harry zajął miejsce po jednej stronie długiego stołu, jako głowa rodu Potterów i Blacków. Naprzeciwko siebie, oddalonego o kilka metrów, usadowił Severusa. Uznał, że było to najlepsze rozwiązanie. Kiedy drugie danie zostało zjedzone, Harry wstał.

― Zaprosiłem was tutaj w tym szczególnym dla mnie dniu z kilku powodów. Pierwszym jest rozwiązanie Zakonu Feniksa, drugim rocznica śmieci moich rodziców, a trzecim spotkanie z dawnymi przyjaciółmi po tylu latach. ― Nie uśmiechnął się. Jego oczy pozostawały zimne i obojętne. Usiadł, a rozmowy przybrały na sile. Nie zauważył nawet kiedy, ale znalazła się przy nim Molly, dostawiając sobie krzesło.

― Witaj, Harry. Gdyby nie informacje w gazetach, nie miałabym pewności, że żyjesz. ― Uściskała go. W jej objęciach poczuł się jak na drugim roku w Hogwarcie. Przymknął oczy, rozkoszując się ta chwilą. To nie było właściwe. Tak wiele się zmieniło od tamtej pory.

― Przepraszam, Molly. ― Wysilił się na lekki uśmiech. ― Tyle się działo…

― Och, słyszałam! Biedaczku, mam nadzieję, że nie masz skłonności samobójczych, tak, jak ujęła to…

― Merlinie, Molly! O co ty mnie posądzasz? ― zaśmiał się. Nieszczerze.

― Sama nie wiem. ― Przyjrzała się mu uważnie. ― Wyrosłeś przez ten… czas i nie masz okularów... ― Zeszkliły jej się oczy.

― Może trochę. ― Wzruszył ramionami.

― Powiedz mi, kochaneczku, kiedy planujecie z Ginny ślub? ― Molly zapytała nieco głośniej, niż zamierzała, zwracając na nich uwagę wszystkich zebranych. Na raz rozległy się pytania o datę ślubu, dzieci i dalszą przyszłość. Potter speszył się. Odszukał spojrzeniem jedyną osobę w pomieszczeniu, której rady mógłby wysłuchać. Severus skinął w głową, unosząc jeden kącik ust w lekkim uśmieszku. Podziałało.

― Nie planujemy.

― Och, masz rację, wciąż jesteście młodzi i…

― Nie. Nie w tym rzecz. Nie wiążę swojej przyszłości z twoją córką, Molly. Przykro mi. ― Nikt się nie odezwał. Harry kątem oka dostrzegł Rona zmierzającego w jego kierunku. Uprzedziła go siostra, wymierzająca Potterowi siarczysty policzek.

― Jak śmiesz mnie tak upokarzać ty…! ― Zamachnęła się po raz drugi. Wybawiciel czarodziejskiego świata nie zamierzał się bronić, jednak ktoś najwyraźniej stanął w jego obronie, bo nie wierzył, by kobieta powstrzymała cios. Harry spojrzał jej przez ramię i dostrzegł jedynie rąbek czarnej szaty znikający za drzwiami. Uśmiechnął się.

― Ginewro Weasley! ― Policzki Molly zaczerwieniły się. ― Natychmiast się uspokój! ― Wzięła ją za rękę i spojrzała Harry'emu w oczy z lekką przyganą. ― Mogłeś inaczej to rozegrać, kochaneczku. Dziękuję za obiad, ale my już pójdziemy.

Odprowadził je do drzwi, na pożegnanie ucałował Molly w policzek. Kobieta niczemu nie była winna, więc dlaczego miałby ją traktować gorzej. Na byłą narzeczoną nawet nie spojrzał. Gdy zamknął za nimi drzwi, skierował się ponownie do jadalni. Zauważył, że Hermiona szepcze coś do Rona w kącie pomieszczenia. Żadne z nich nie podeszło do niego, by choć się przywitać.

Na byłą narzeczoną nawet nie spojrzał. Gdy zamknął za nimi drzwi, skierował się ponownie do jadalni. Zauważył, że Hermiona szepcze coś do Rona w kącie pomieszczenia. Żadne z nich nie podeszło do niego, by choć się przywitać. Obserwował ich, wracając na swoje miejsce. Nikt na niego nie patrzył.

Nagle zauważył, że Weasley kiwa głową i idzie w jego kierunku.

― Potter. ― Harry nie odpowiedział, jedynie unosząc brew. ― Hermiona zmusiła mnie, bym nie rozbił ci nosa na oczach gości ― przerwał, zastanawiając się nad dobrym doborem słów. ― Nie musiałeś tego robić publicznie! Tak jej upokarzać! ― Potter pokręcił głową z rozbawieniem.

― Nie musiałem. Chciałem. ― Uniósł brwi. Ron zacisnął zęby i syknął.

― Jesteś dupkiem, nie zasługiwałeś na nią. Odkąd wróciłeś ze swojej misji, nie jesteś sobą. Jesteś jeszcze gorszy niż wtedy, gdy nas zostawiałeś. Powiedz mi Potter, myślisz, że jesteś kimś wielkim? ― Złapał go za przód koszuli, szarpiąc, by wstał. Tak też uczynił. ― Myślisz, że jesteś lepszy, bo masz pieniądze i dokonałeś wielkich rzeczy? ― Pchnął go. Wszystkie oczy zwróciły się na nich. ― Nie jesteś. Mało tego, zachowujesz się jak cholerny Malfoy. Jesteście siebie warci. ― Spojrzał mu w oczy z nienawiścią. ― Zresztą, przecież podzieliłeś się z prasom swoim problemem, co nie? Chory na umyśle, zaburzenia psychiczne, trwały uraz. Czyżbyśmy doczekali dnia, gdy znajdą cię martwego, po tym, jak się zabijesz?!

― Puścił go, po czym minął, specjalnie uderzając ramieniem.

― Hej, Ron! ― Zatrzymał się. ― Nic się nie zmieniłeś.

Dopiero kiedy leżał w łóżku, Weasley zrozumiał, o czym mówił Potter. Nie zmienił się , wciąż pozwalał sobą sterować.

Otworzył oczy i zamrugał kilkukrotnie, by odzyskać ostrość widzenia. Nocował u Snape'a. Znowu. Tylko dlaczego? Nagle wspomnienia minionego popołudnia uderzyły w niego z prędkością światła. Zakręciło mu się w głowie. Wstał.

― No, długo kazałeś na siebie czekać. ― Usłyszał rozbawiony głos wspomnianego mężczyzny.

― Dzień dobry. ― Usiadł naprzeciwko niego przy stole. ― To moje? ― zapytał, wskazując na kubek parującego napoju. Jeśli się nie mylił, była to jedna z mieszanek, które Snape przygotowywał z mugolskich ziół.

― Widzisz tu kogoś innego? Potter, czyżby kawalerstwo ci nie służyło?

― Trudno powiedzieć, nie trwa nawet doby. Co jest w tym naparze?

― Melisa, skórka pomarańczy i szczypta cyjanku… ― Potter momentalnie odsunął od siebie kubek.

― Prawie to wypiłem! ― Zadrżał. Kilka mięśni na twarzy Snape'a drgnęło.

― Uwierzyłeś w to? Czasami mnie zadziwiasz.

― Tu mnie masz. ― Uśmiechnął się szeroko, wypijając trochę gorącego płynu. ― Pyszna.

― Wiem. ― Mężczyzna spojrzał na niego uważnie. ― Co się wczoraj działo po tym, jak wyszedłem?

― Cóż, Ron przyszedł przekazać mi, jak to się zmieniłem. Dał również do zrozumienia, że nie może się doczekać wspomnianego w artykule Rity samobójstwa. ― To zaskoczyła Mistrza Eliksirów.

― Nigdy go nie lubiłem. Nie dość, że przygłup, to jeszcze idiota ― westchnął rozczarowany.

― Ty nikogo nie lubiłeś. ― Jego ton stał się łagodniejszy. ― Ty nie mogłeś lubić…

Spojrzeli na siebie w milczeniu.

― Co jeszcze?

― Rozmawiałem z każdym po kolei, co było irytujące. Najgorzej chyba poszło z Hermioną, która patrzyła na mnie i starała się powstrzymać łzy. Ostatecznie wymieniliśmy jedynie uprzejmości i wkrótce po tym wyszła wraz z Weasleyem. Brakowało mi Remusa… Tonks.. bliźniaków. ― Zwiesił głowę.

― Potter, pamiętaj, że to nie była twoja wina. Każdy z nas jest odpowiedzialny za swój los. To był ich własny wybór.

― Tak, wiem ― wymamrotał. ―Kiedy już wszyscy się rozeszli wróciłem do Hogwartu i udałem się do swoich komnat, ale…

― Ostatecznie przenocowałeś tutaj ― uciął Severus. ― Swoją drogą, niemałe zamieszanie zrobiłeś, mówiąc, że pomiędzy tobą, a panną Weasley już wszystko skończone.

― Tak, na pewno. Dzięki za pomoc. ― Mrugnął do niego okiem. Snape udał, że nie słyszał.

― Co teraz zamierzasz?

― Wydaje mi się, że Ginny odejdzie ze szkoły. Bądź co bądź, ma taką możliwość, a teraz nic jej tutaj nie trzyma. Łatwo znajdzie się dla niej zastępstwo, więc nie sądzę, by Minerwa nalegała, by została. Co się tyczy mnie… wrócę do swoich komnat, zajmę się uczniami i naszymi sesjami.

― Rozumiem. Dzisiejszej nocy miałeś koszmary?

― Nie ― odpowiedział Harry. ― Ty miałeś?

― Owszem, wyjątkowo paskudne. ― Patrzyli się na siebie w milczeniu.

― Właśnie! ― Potterowi rozjaśnił się umysł. ― Miałem cię spytać, jak to możliwe.

― Cóż, myślę, że zadziałała tu moja, bądź twoja podświadomość. Ty chciałeś odpocząć, wyspać, odprężyć, więc twój umysł wypierał koszmary, które trafiły we mnie, jako jedynego w pomieszczeniu.

― Wydaje mi się, że to kwestia tego, że ja mam otwarty umysł. Ona nie ma żadnych zdolności, ani nie posługuje się legilimencją, ani oklumencją.

― Rozumiem. ― Dopił herbatę i wstał. ― Nie będę już zabierał ci czasu. Jutro wieczorem mamy sesję? Tak, jak zapowiedziałeś, po ostatnich zajęciach?

― Dokładnie tak.

― Przyjdę. ― Skierował się ku wyjściu. Nacisnął klamkę, drzwi ustąpiły. ― Dziękuję za pomoc… Severusie.

Cały weekend przesiedział w komnatach, rozmyślając. Na piątkowym obiedzie ostatecznie odciął się od dawnych przyjaciół i ich rodzin. Tak jak przewidywał, Ginny zrezygnowała z posady nauczycielki latania na miotle i czym prędzej wyniosła się z Hogwartu.

Rozejrzał się po sypialni i rzucił zaklęcie na ściany, zmieniając ich kolor na beż. W końcu jego oczy odpoczną od wybranej przez Ginny, wzorzystej tapety. Powtórzył tę czynność w salonie, a niebieskie, łazienkowe kafle zmienił na ciemno i jasnobrązowe.

Usunął szafę zajmowaną wcześniej przez Weasley'ównę, tak samo szafkę nocną i toaletkę. Były mu zbędne. Zmienił poszwy na zielone, a prześcieradło na szare. W duchu zaśmiał się na ten dobór kolorów.

Właśnie miał wziąć się za lekturę najnowszej pozycji traktującej o czarnej magii, gdy rozległo się pukanie do drzwi. Westchnął przeciągle i poszedł otworzyć. Na progu stał nie kto inny, jak Mistrz Eliksirów z fiolką w dłoni.

― Dobry wieczór, Severusie ― przywitał się Harry z uśmiechem.

― Nie widziałem cię na żadnym z posiłków.

― Tak, opuściłem je, ale… ― Nie dokończył, popchnięty do mieszkania. Upadłby, gdyby mężczyzna go nie przytrzymał. Potter przylgnął do niego, wtulając twarz w jego szatę.

Pachniał miętą i jeszcze jakimś innym, nieznanym mu ziołem.

Harry przymknął powieki, wdychając ten zapach. Po chwili oprzytomniał, cofając się o krok.

― Dzięki ― wymamrotał. ― Co to jest? ― Wskazał głową fiolkę.

― Zmodyfikowany Eliksir Bezsennego Snu. Póki co zażyła go jedna osoba, z którą regularnie odbywam zajęcia i częściowo zadziałał. Co prawda, nie powstrzymał koszmarów zupełnie, jednak zmniejszył ich częstotliwość o siedemdziesiąt procent. Chciałbym, żebyś i ty go wypróbował. ― Podał mu niewielką, nieprzezroczystą buteleczkę z ciemnego szkła. ― Na jutrzejszej sesji, powiesz mi, jak minęła noc, a potem przez miesiąc będziesz go zażywał, bym mógł stwierdzić, co jeszcze muszę zmienić, by zadziałał tak, jak powinien. ― Odwrócił się.

― Dobrej nocy, Potter.

Po wyjściu Severusa, Harry poszedł do łazienki, by wziąć prysznic i jednym ruchem różdżki pozbył się wszelkich kosmetyków używanych przez Ginny. Był pewien, że kobieta miała ich wystarczającą ilość, by obyć się bez tych.

Przed snem zaparzył sobie rumianek i wypił go wraz z eliksirem, który dał mu Severus, żeby oczyścił się ze złych myśli przed snem. Zasnął wtulony w poduszkę.

Severus Snape nie był człowiekiem sentymentalnym, przesadnie uczuciowym. Nigdy nie przepadał za romansami, które czytała Lily, nie wzruszał się, gdy słyszał o tragicznych historiach idealnych małżeństw. Był wybredny, jeśli chodziło o zawierane znajomości. Brzydził się oszustami oraz osobami bez ambicji, czy zwyczajnie głupimi. Nie lubił arogantów, ani ludzi dążących do bycia w centrum zainteresowania. Nawet rozmowy z takimi ludźmi były dla niego kłopotliwe. Wystarczyło, że użył jakiegoś nieznanego rozmówcy terminu, czy słowa, a z miejsca uznawano go za wywyższającego się. To nauczyło go, by mówił jak najmniej i trzymał się na uboczu. Pierwszą osobą od dawna, z którą mógł swobodnie rozmawiać był Potter. Którąś z ich sesji przerwał dopiero wybijający północ zegar. Innym razem zamieniali kilka zdań przy okazji posiłku. Ostatecznie Severus musiał przyznać, że dwa miesiące częstych spotkań z Potterem, całkiem zmieniły jego zdanie o byłym uczniu. Spotkania z nim wyglądały inaczej, niż z pozostałymi. Tamci jedynie na nim żerowali, oczekując pomocy bez względu na wszystko. Jedynie Draco czasem brał pod uwagę to, że Snape ledwo trzymał się na nogach po poprzednich zajęciach, a udzielanie mu wsparcia psychicznego zabierało my zbyt wiele energii. Potter… on był inny.

Nigdy nie wymagał od niego niczego, poza rozmową. Właściwie Severus miał wrażenie, że odprężała ona chłopaka. Z tego, co wiedział, był jedyną osobą, której Potter był gotów wyjawić wszystko. Wbrew temu, co mogli myśleć inni, Snape go nie osądzał, nie szydził z niego, nie wykorzystywał w żaden sposób zdobytej wiedzy. Po prostu go słuchał, rozmawiał z nim. Wspierał w trudnych dla niego momentach. Przez te dwa miesiące poznał go lepiej, niż kogokolwiek innego przez całe życie.

Wsłuchał się w ciszę; drażniła go. Powrócił pamięcią do ostatniej nocy, gdy Potter u niego nocował, pochrapując cicho na kanapie i co chwilę się wiercąc; raz nawet z niej spadł. Przypomniał sobie, jak przyjemnie było wstać i zastać go śpiącego w salonie.

Gdy był młodszy, starał się chronić matkę przed ojcem. Wówczas czuł, że jest komuś naprawdę potrzebny. Teraz było podobnie. Wbrew wszelkiej logice chciał ochronić Harry'ego Pottera przed ścigającymi go demonami.

Nim zasnął, usłyszał jakiś łomot na korytarzu. Zerwał się z łóżka i chwilę później był już przy drzwiach. Gdy je otworzył, jego oczy rozszerzyły się w szoku.

― Harry…

Potter wiercił się na łóżku. Na jego czole widoczne były krople potu, twarz miał skrzywioną przez ból, palce zbielałe, z całej siły zaciśnięte na kołdrze. Nagle otworzył oczy, a krzyk zamarł mu w gardle. Zerwał się z łóżka, wsuwając na bose stopy kapcie i rzucił się do drzwi. Obejrzał się jeszcze przez ramię, z niepokojem dostrzegając cień sunący w jego kierunku.

Zbliżał się.

Nie wiedział, jak to w ogóle było możliwe, przecież zabił bazyliszka już dawno. Biegł korytarzem w kierunku komnat Snape'a. Tylko on mógł mu teraz pomóc. Usłyszał ciche syki, które z każdą kolejną sekundą nabierały sensu. Rozumiał je aż nazbyt dobrze.

Chodź do mnie… Chcę cię posmakować….

Nie miał już wątpliwości. Był w okolicach Wielkiej Sali, gdy dostrzegł wodę na podłodze i odbijający się napis. Spojrzał na ścianę i zdławił krzyk.

Należysz do mnie.

Wiedział, że skierowano to do niego. Po drodze zastanawiał się, czy nie przysporzy Severusowi zbędnego kłopotu, jednak jego rozmyślenia przerwało coś, podcinające mu nogi. Runął na ziemie, obijając sobie łokieć i biodro. Mimo bólu, zerwał się z posadzki i popędził dalej. Był już niedaleko, ostatni zakręt i mógł zobaczyć drzwi do komnat Mistrza Eliksirów. Nagle poczuł, że coś go spowalnia.

Zrobiło się potwornie zimno, nie słyszał dźwięku, który wydawał, robiąc każdy, kolejny ociężały krok. W umyśle pojawił mu się obraz. Błysk zielonego światła, stos zakrwawionych ciał. Spojrzał w górę i zauważył szybującego w jego kierunku dementora. Nie mógł odpędzić go zaklęciem, bo w pośpiechu zostawił różdżkę na stoliku. Potknął się i przewrócił. Próbował doczołgać się do drzwi, by zastukać w nie, licząc na to, że Severus mu pomoże. Nie dał rady. Zimne i bezlitosne palce dementora złapały go za szyję, unosząc nieco ponad ziemię. Szamotał się, starając odwrócić głowę, żeby nie patrzeć na trzymające go monstrum. Chciał krzyknąć, ale kościsty palec docisnął jego grdykę, zaczął się krztusić i dusić. Z każdą chwilą walczył coraz słabiej, jego opór malał. Przed oczami zatańczyły mu ciemne plamki i wiedział, że lada chwila straci przytomność. Niemal w tym samym momencie poczuł, że spada, a jego głowa uderza o drewniane drzwi.

― Harry?! Przestań! Potter, puść! ― Musiał działać szybko, jeśli nie chciał, żeby młodszy mężczyzna wydał swoje ostatnie tchnienie. Jego puls był słaby; nie oddychał. ― Imperio ― wymamrotał.

Dawno nie rzucał tej klątwy, jednak teraz nie miał wyboru. Przy pomocy czaru, Potter został zmuszony do przerwania duszenia się. Severus przelewitował go na kanapę i podszedł do barku po odpowiedni zestaw eliksirów. Wlał mu je do gardła, pomagając sobie zaklęciem, by Potter je przełknął. Nie podziałały. Zaklął wściekły.

Nie mógł rzucić zaklęcia, które mogłoby przywrócić mu oddech ze względu na skomplikowany skład mikstur, podanych mu chwilę wcześniej. Znał jeszcze jeden sposób, który mógł pomóc. Ostatni. Pochylił się nad twarzą byłego ucznia, odchylając lekko jego głowę, a następnie zbliżył swoje usta do jego, po czym rozpoczął mugolską technikę zwaną usta―usta.

Nie myślał, w jakiej sytuacji się znalazł. Nie zwracał uwagi na przyspieszone bicie serca, kłębiące się obawy, czy uczucie gorąca. Liczyło się tylko jedno. Nie dać Potterowi umrzeć. Nie teraz. Wziął głęboki wdech i powtórzył czynność kilkukrotnie, wdmuchując mu jak najwięcej powietrza. Niebawem poczuł, że ciało pod nim lekko się porusza. Po raz ostatni wtłoczył mu powietrze, po czym odsunął się. Klatka piersiowa Harry'ego zaczęła się unosić bez jego ingerencji.

― Udało się… ― wyszeptał, opadając na pobliski fotel. Zerknął na zegar; było w pół do pierwszej. Przelewitował Pottera do sypialni i ułożył go na łóżku. Zaklęciem uleczył rozcięcie na czole, posmarował stłuczenia maścią. Transmutował sobie szafkę nocną w fotel, na którym usiadł, by mieć Harry'ego blisko, w razie, gdyby coś się zaczęło dziać. Rzucił na niego kilka zaklęć, by mieć go pod stałą obserwacją. Nie mógł uwierzyć w to, co widział. Czyżby Potter po tym wszystkim chciał się jednak zabić?

Ziewnął i przeciągnął się. Nagle natrafił dłonią na coś miękkiego, coś, co również się poruszyło. Otworzył oczy.

― Snape?! ― Spojrzał w dół, odkrywając, że jest w samych bokserkach, a na jego biodrze pojawił się spory siniak i niewielkie, ale bolesne otarcie Dotknął je ostrożnie i syknął z bólu. Odwrócił się do niego plecami. Nie mógł przypomnieć sobie, jak się tu znalazł. Przecież nie miał znowu nocować w komnatach Mistrza Eliksirów. Pamiętał, że ten przyniósł mu późnym wieczorem fiolkę z eliksirem, który wypił i położył się spać. Zacisnął oczy, próbując przypomnieć sobie, w którym momencie stłukł sobie biodro. Bez skutku.

― Potter. ― Usłyszał cichy szept i ruch po swojej prawej stronie. Uniósł powieki i drgnął na widok twarzy Severus tuż przy swojej. Mężczyzna położył mu dłoń na głowie, później na szyi. Obserwował go w milczeniu. ― Potrzebujesz czegoś? Jak się czujesz?

― Co… Wody ― wycharczał. Snape odsunął się i wyszedł z pomieszczenia, zapewne by spełnić jego prośbę.

Rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu z zaskoczeniem stwierdzając, że musiał przebywać w sypialni swojego byłego profesora, a ten najwyraźniej spędził noc na fotelu ustawionym zaraz koło łóżka. Coś musiało się stać, ale nie pamiętał co.

Chwilę później podano mu szklankę z wodą i, o ile się nie mylił, z dodatkiem melisy. Wypił. Severus śledził każdy jego ruch, a jego ciało było napiętą struną.

― Coś się stało? ― zapytał Potter.

― Jak to, czy coś się stało? Potter, co robiłeś w nocy? ― zapytał cicho.

― Z tego co wiem, to spałem. ― Ze zdumieniem odkrył, że ta odpowiedź zaskoczyła Snape'a. Mężczyzna wyglądał na zagubionego.

― Potter, chciałbym ci coś pokazać, a ty powiesz mi, co o tym myślisz, dobrze? Tylko nie wpadnij w panikę. Spróbuj użyć na mnie legilimencji, nie będę się bronić. ― Harry posłuchał. Uniósł się na łokciach i spojrzał mu w oczy.

Pierwsze, co zobaczył to Severus leżący w łóżku. Chwilę później rozległ się huk, a mężczyzna zerwał się z posłania. Harry podążył za nim, zastanawiając się, co on chciał mu pokazać. Zatrzymał się w salonie i widział, jak ten otwiera drzwi, za którymi znajduje się… To nie możliwe wyszeptał, robiąc krok w stronę Mistrza Eliksirów, wciągającego jego bezwładne ciało do komnat. Przyjrzał się sobie uważniej. Miał rozcięte czoło, z którego spływała krew, trzymał się obiema rękoma za gardło. Dusił się. Widział, jak Snape próbuje rozewrzeć jego zaciśnięte palce, bez skutku. Patrzył, jak rzuca zaklęcie Imperiusa, które podziałało. Gdy w końcu ręce się odsunęły, zauważył czerwone ślady po swoich palcach. Jednak, czy możliwym było, aby próbował popełnić samobójstwo i o tym nie pamiętał? Jakim cudem dusił się nawet po tym, jak stracił przytomność? Wytłumaczenie nasuwało się jedno.

Jego magia. Musiała jakoś zadziałać.

Jego ciało zostało przeniesione na kanapę, podążył za nim, opadł obok niego.

Dlaczego? Dlaczego to zrobiłem?

Z przerażeniem patrzył, jak Severus próbował przywrócić mu oddech, jednak nie zadziałał żaden z podanych mu eliksirów. Snape pochylił się nad nim i wtedy zrozumiał, co mężczyzna zamierza zrobić. Zaczerwienił się na widok ust profesora przyciśniętych do jego własnych i przyłożył palec do warg. Odwrócił głowę na bok z lekkim uśmiechem, a gdy spojrzał na nich ponownie, Severus wstawał i rzucał zaklęcie na jego bezwładne ciało, by przelewitować je do sypialni, w której się ocknął. Domyślił się, że Mistrz Eliksirów musiał zaleczyć jego rany, biodro najwyraźniej obtłukł sobie, gdy upadł pod drzwiami jego komnat.

Chociaż widział, co się stało, nie wiedział dwóch rzeczy.

[/i]Co nim kierowało i dlaczego tego nie pamiętał[/i]?

Harry opuścił umysł mężczyzny i opadł na poduszki. Nie mógł uwierzyć w to, że próbował się zabić i to wspomnienie po prostu przepadło. Z drugiej strony słyszał o blokowaniu traumatycznych wspomnień. Wystarczyło jedynie tę blokadę przełamać…

― Musisz o mnie źle myśleć ― powiedział cicho, nie odrywając wzroku od ściany.

― Jestem… ― Severus zawiesił się na moment. ― rozczarowany… ― Potter drgnął, po czym podniósł się z posłania. Wziął leżący nieopodal szlafrok i zarzucił go na siebie. Zapach mężczyzny go obezwładnił, ale nie dał nic po sobie poznać.

― Przepraszam ― wyszeptał, wycofując się z pomieszczenia. Zakręciło mu się w głowie i upadłby, gdyby Snape go nie podtrzymał. Znowu.

Severus zdawał sobie sprawę, jak kruchy teraz jest młody mężczyzna. Kiedy obudził się i dowiedział wszystkiego musiał przeżyć niemały szok, więc teraz należało się z nim delikatnie obchodzić. Przynajmniej na tyle, na ile umiał.

― Harry, nie obwiniam cię. Jestem rozczarowany, że nie widziałem wcześniej żadnych sygnałów… ― Pomógł mu stanąć o własnych siłach i asekurował go, aż ten nie usiadł na kanapie. Sam zajął miejsce na fotelu.

― Nie?

― Nie. Zastanawia mnie jedynie, jak to możliwe, że targnąłeś się na swoje życie. ― Zamyślił się. ― Zwłaszcza, że przecież w końcu zacząłeś naprawdę żyć. Kluczem z całą pewnością są twoje wspomnienia, jednak jesteś za słaby, abym mógł spróbować przekroczyć barierę…

― Rób, co musisz. ― Harry pochylił głowę i zakrył dłońmi twarz. Jego głos był stłumiony i zmęczony. ― Chcę wiedzieć, co się stało bez względu na konsekwencje.

― Cholerny Gryfon ― prychnął Snape, jednak nie zabrzmiało to tak, jak kiedyś. Tym razem miało to niemalże pieszczotliwy wydźwięk. Westchnął, wstając i przeszedł do kuchni, odprowadzony uważnym spojrzeniem Pottera.

Wrócił po chwili niosąc parujący kubek.

― Wypij to. ― Podał mu go, ignorując uniesione brwi. ― Przecież nie zamierzam cię otruć.

W tym momencie coś zrozumiał. Opadł na fotel, patrząc uważnie, jak chłopak przełyka gorący napój. Eliksir, który zrobił…

― Legilimens! ― Zazwyczaj nie bawił się w odpowiednie formułki, ale wymówienie tej zwiększało siłę ataku na umysł. Zaskoczony Potter przez chwilę się bronił, ale rozpoznając obcą jaźń, pozwolił Severusowi wejść.

Mężczyzna przechadzał się krętymi ścieżkami umysłu Pottera, co rusz podnosząc osłony, aby osłonić się bez atakiem wspomnień Gryfona. Szukał konkretnego, które, jak podejrzewał, znalazło się za blokadą w jego umyśle. Szedł przed siebie, a wizje atakowały go z coraz większą mocą. Czuł się wyczerpany, ale nie poddawał się. Skoro Harry chciał zawalczyć, o odzyskanie wspomnień już teraz, ledwo po próbie samobójczej to on również musiał dać z siebie wszystko.

W końcu znalazł źródło utraconego wspomnienia. Mniej więcej pięć metrów przed nim znajdowało się pęknięcie. Magia Pottera musiała zadziałać obronnie po tym, jak próbowała zabić swojego właściciela i sprawiła, aby zdarzenia minionej nocy zostały zapomniane. Jeśli się nie mylił, odblokowanie wspomnień nie powinno być trudne. Co prawda załatanie dziury było niemożliwe, jednak można było zastąpić te wspomnienie innym, co też uczynił.

Teraz Harry nie powinien pamiętać jednej z bójek z Draconem, podczas której rozbił jego chrześniakowi nos. Teraz wystarczyło dowiedzieć się, co tak naprawdę wydarzyło się nocą.

Chłopak odetchnął głębiej, przecierając piekące go oczy.

― Przypomniałeś sobie? ― Nie potrzebował potwierdzenia, gdy spojrzał na Pottera. Chłopak był blady, miał rozchylone wargi, drżał.

― To nie było samobójstwo, Severusie. Przynajmniej nie do końca. ― Jego głos był cichy, a wzrok skupiony na twarzy byłego profesora. ― Jak chcesz, mogę ci pokazać… Nie wiem czy dam radę ci opowiedzieć… Ja… ― Snape dostrzegł w jego oczach łzy.

― Spokojnie, Harry. Daj mi chwilę, bo nie sądzę, bym był w stanie…

― Weź moje wspomnienie. ― Mężczyzna skinął głową i poszedł do sypialni po różdżkę.

Gdy wrócił, przyłożył jej koniec do skroni Harry'ego, wypowiadając odpowiednią formułkę.

Chwilę później zanurzał się już w myślodsiewni.

Potter zapatrzył się na myślodsiewnię, czekając na powrót Severusa. Nie mieściło mu się to w

głowie. Miał omamy, bo inaczej nie dało się tego wyjaśnić. Mało tego, kiedy myślał, że dusi go dementor, tak naprawdę robił to sam, swoimi dłońmi. Czyżby Rita miała rację? Był chory na umyśle? Gdyby nie Snape, spełniłby oczekiwania Rona. Jak tylko Mistrz Eliksirów uwolnił jego wspomnienia, przypomniał sobie swój strach, wszystko, co czuł, gdy obudził się w nocy przekonany, że musi uciekać. Nieważne było dokąd.

Pierwszą osobą, o której pomyślał, był właśnie Severus i jeśli się nie mylił, dokonał dobrego wyboru. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że sekundy dzieliły go od śmierci, jednak wiedza i umiejętności mężczyzny, pozwoliły mu przeżyć. Miał wobec niego dług. Dług tak ogromny, że w dzisiejszych czasach, niemalże niemożliwy do spłacenia.

Zastanawiał się, co powinien teraz zrobić. Skoro coś takiego zdarzyło się raz, mogło się powtórzyć, a co wtedy? Czy znowu skieruje się do komnat Mistrza Eliksirów, licząc na jego pomoc? Czy może zdecyduje walczyć ze swymi demonami samotnie i poniesie klęskę?

Podkulił nogi i objął je ramionami. Dlaczego po tym, jak wreszcie poczuł, że żyje, zaistniała możliwość, że mógł to stracić?

Pozwolił powiekom opaść.

Opadł na fotel zdruzgotany tym, czego się dowiedział . Prawie zabił Harryego Pottera. Nie miał już wątpliwości, że wystąpiła reakcja alergiczna na jeden ze składników. Nie po tym, jak z uwagą przyjrzał się śpiącemu chłopakowi. Nie po tym, jak spojrzał mu w oczy, nim ten wybiegł z komnaty, próbując dotrzeć niego, szukając pomocy i dostrzegł, że jego białka przybrały błękitny odcień. Wszystko wskazywało na to, że magia, która przez cały czas była u niego na bardzo wysokim poziomie zadziałała zbyt agresywnie, czego nie wytrzymał jego osłabiony umysł, tłumacząc sobie to, co działo się z młodym mężczyzną po swojemu. Stąd też wzięły się omamy i reakcja Harry'ego na nie. Trudniej było mu wyjaśnić to, co wydarzyło się pod jego komnatami. Najprawdopodobniej magia Pottera zawładnęła nim na tyle, by kierować jego ruchami. Najlepszym rozwiązaniem było sprawić, aby Harry przestał czuć, myśleć. Chwilowe przejęcie kontroli przez magię uchroniło go przed groźnymi komplikacjami, które mogły nastąpić. Najbezpieczniejszym na to sposobem było pozbawienie go stosunkowo szybko świadomości, .

Severus westchnął ciężko. Nawet magia czasem zawodziła.

Spojrzał na Harry'ego. Spał. Wykrzywił wargi w lekkim uśmiechu na ten widok. Potter był tak ufny… W głębi ducha cieszył się, że młodszy mężczyzna w jego komnatach czuł się na tyle bezpiecznie, by zasnąć po takich wydarzeniach. Niestety musiał go obudzić, by podać eliksiry wzmacniające. Poza tym, powinni porozmawiać i udać się na śniadanie.

Podszedł do niego i potrząsnął za ramię. Harry otworzył oczy, cofając się, kiedy zorientował się z kim miał do czynienia, odprężył się. Żaden z nich się nie odzywał, nie wiedząc jak zacząć.

― Pot…― Harry. Jesteś uczulony na cynamon? ― zapytał, zaciskając dłonie w pięści, cofając się na swoje miejsce. Odpowiedziało mu skinięcie głowy.

― Czy ja oszalałem? Czy to dlatego… ― zapytał jednym tchem. Musiał poznać prawdę. Teraz.

― Nie, to nie to. Widzisz, w eliksirze, który wypiłeś przed snem, znajdowało się trochę cynamonu. Normalnie, jeśli jesteś uczulony, wystąpiłaby jedynie zwykła reakcja alergiczna, jak wysypka. Z tym wyjątkiem, że w twoim przypadku zadziałało wiele czynników. Przede wszystkim fakt, że cynamon został dodany do mikstury, w której łącząc się z innymi składnikami, stworzył związki, przed którymi twoja magia zaczęła się gwałtownie bronić.

― Czyli ze mną wszystko w porządki. ― Uśmiechnął się lekko. ― Już się bałem, że powtórzy się sytuacja z mojego drugiego roku, kiedy myślałem, że jestem niebezpieczny dla przyjaciół, jako dziedzic Slytherina… ― Zamyślił się. ― Którym nawet nie byłem.

― Owszem. Tak naprawdę reakcje alergiczne w czarodziejskim świecie występują bardzo rzadko, ze względu na to, że w dzieciństwie większość jest poddawana odpowiednim testom, które mają wykazać, czy są alergikami, czy nie. Jeżeli tak, to do szóstego roku życia osłabienie ewentualnych reakcji na kontakt z alergenem nie stanowi większych trudności i pozwala uniknąć takich sytuacji jak ta.

― Rozumiem. Cóż, w moim przypadku ciotka Petunia zaniedbała najwidoczniej swoje obowiązki.

― Swoją drogą, Potter, skąd wiesz, że jesteś uczulony na cynamon? ― Harry uniósł brwi.

― Mam rozumieć, że musi mi się coś dziać, byś nazywał mnie po imieniu? ― Zaczekał na odpowiedź.

― Najwyraźniej. ― Snape wzruszył ramionami. Przyglądał się młodszemu mężczyźnie. Właściwie od urodzenia przytrafiały mu się same nieszczęścia, nawet po tym, jak wypełnił przepowiednię, zabijając Czarnego Pana, nie dano mu odpocząć. Tak naprawdę Severus nigdy nie zapytał go, dlaczego wrócił do Hogwartu. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że dawno zrezygnował z pomysłu, by być aurorem i nie dziwił mu się. Kto, walcząc ze złem od najmłodszych lat, chciałby poświęcić na to również resztę swojego dorosłego życia i pogrążać się w cudzych nieszczęściach?

― Jak uważasz. Cóż, nim poszedłem do Hogwartu, ciotka, by się mnie pozbyć na jak najdłużej wysłała mnie do mugolskiej szkoły. Uchodziłem tam za dziwaka. Pamiętasz moje wspomnienia, które poznałeś na naszych lekcjach oklumencji, prawda? No więc właśnie. Do szkoły chodziłem w za dużych, często powydzieranych, nie dopranych rzeczach po moim kuzynie. Uchodziłem za dziwaka, nikt nie chciał się ze mną zaprzyjaźnić, nawet rozmawiać. Co roku na święta do szkoły przychodził święty mikołaj, wiesz taki z dużym brzuchem w czerwonym stroju, z białą brodą i czerwoną czapką. ― Severus zmrużył oczy, słuchając uważnie. ― Wszystkie dzieci bez wyjątku dostały po paczce. W mojej były zielone skarpetki w małe bałwanki, czekoladowy mikołaj, pomarańcze, orzechy i kilka cukierków. Pamiętam, że jak zdjąłem papierek z jednego z nich długo na niego patrzyłem. Kiedy w końcu ugryzłem kawałek, nadzienie wypłynęło z niego, a ja uśmiechnąłem się w błogiej rozkoszy. Nigdy wcześniej nie jadłem czegoś równie dobrego. Cieszyłem się, wiedząc, że wystarczy mi ich na prawie dwa tygodnie, jeśli będę oszczędzał. Niestety chwilę później, zacząłem się dusić. Ktoś zawołał panią, ta spanikowana zadzwoniła po karetkę. Tamtego dnia, mały cukierek mógł dokonać tego, czego nie potrafił Voldemort. Zabić mnie. Zabrano mnie do szpitala, po drodze podłączono do kroplówki, uratowano. Kiedy przyjechała po mnie ciotka, była wściekła. Podsłuchałem, jak jeden z lekarzy mówił jej, że wystąpiła taka reakcje, ze względu na to, że jestem silnie uczulony na cynamon. Najbardziej żałowałem tego, że nie mogłem zjeść moich cukierków. ― Spojrzał na Severusa, jakby na coś czekał.

― Rozumiem. Niestety w tym wieku, nie można zrobić już nic. Jesteś pewien, że nie jesteś uczulony na nic innego?

― Tak, miałem robione testy.

― Dobrze. ― Mężczyzna spojrzał na wiszący nad kominkiem zegar. ― Jeśli chcesz jeszcze coś zjeść, musimy udać się na śniadanie. Zakładam, że nie chcesz, by wszyscy dowiedzieli się o zdarzeniach minionej nocy i twoim nieudanym samobójstwie, więc musisz również stawić się na dzisiejszych zajęciach. ― Potter zmarkotniał.

― Niczego nie przygotowałem…

― Pójdziesz na żywioł. Tak, jak się umawialiśmy, przyjdź dzisiaj wieczorem na sesję. ― Wstał i podszedł do szafki, z której chwilę później wyciągnął zielonkawą maź w słoiczku. ― Smaruj tym szyję, a ślady powinny zniknąć w ciągu dwóch dni. ― Podał mu niewielkie naczynie.

― To ja jeszcze je mam? ― zapytał zaskoczony. Nie pomyślał nawet, żeby przejrzeć się w lustrze.

― Owszem. Idź, weź prysznic, a ja…

― Severusie, czyżbyś sugerował, że śmierdzę? ― parsknął, udając oburzenie.

― Nie, ale obawiam się, że po tej nocy twoje włosy… ― Zastanowił się jak to ująć. ― Utraciły swój zwyczajowy blask. ― Miał ochotę zaśmiać się, gdy Potter zerwał się z miejsca i pospieszył do łazienki. Chwilę później usłyszał krzyk pełen niedowierzania.

― Są tłuste! Równie tłuste, jak twoje na mojej pierwszej lekcji eliksirów w życiu!

― Byłeś tragiczny ― powiedział Severus. ― Arogancki, nie słuchałeś tego, co do ciebie mówiłem…

― Snape, powiem ci jedno! Ja cały czas na ciebie patrzyłem i nie mogłem skupić się na słuchaniu. ― Mistrz Eliksirów widział, że to nie koniec. ― Nigdy wcześniej nie widziałem tak dużego nietoperza!

Gdy weszli do Wielkiej Sali, Harry miał wrażenie, że obserwują go wszyscy. Spokojnie przeszedł na swoje miejsce w towarzystwie Severusa i usiadł, pozdrawiając Minerwę.

Nałożył sobie trochę jajecznicy i sięgnął po dzbanek kawy, gdy ktoś podsunął mu pod sam nos najnowszy numer Proroka Codziennego. Gdy przeczytał nagłówek, ręka mu się zatrzęsła i rozlał gorący napój.

― Nie zwracaj na siebie uwagi, durniu! ― syknął mu do ucha Snape. Mężczyzna wyciągnął różdżkę i posprzątał zrobiony przez niego bałagan. Potter nie mógł uwierzyć w to, co właśnie czytał. Jakim cudem?

Wybawiciel Czarodziejskiego Świata próbował popełnić samobójstwo, by zwrócić na siebie uwagę!

Informujemy, że poprzednie doniesienia, jakoby Harry Potter miał problemy fizyczne okazały się prawdziwe. Młody mężczyzna dzisiejszej nocy zaczął dusić się własnymi rękoma, pod drzwiami komnat jednego z hogwardzkich nauczycieli!

Jak donosi nasz informator, Potter pokonał całą odległość, dzielącą komnaty zajmowane dotychczas z Ginewrą Weasley, z którą jednak zerwał zaręczyny (czyt. 56s ― Jak mógł mi to zrobić?!) i pokoje nauczyciela eliksirów, by ostatecznie zacisnąć dłonie na swojej szyi i rzucić jedno z niewerbalnych zaklęć, które sprawiło, że nawet po tym, jak utracił przytomność, wciąż się dusił. Z tego, co wiemy, bohater czarodziejskiego świata mógł tej nocy zginąć, gdyby nie szybka interwencja Severusa Snape'a, byłego śmierciożercy i szpiega Jasnej Strony w minionej wojnie.

Dlaczego Harry Potter targnął się na swoje życie?! Czyżby chciał tym samym zwrócić na siebie uwagę niedostępnego profesora?

Będziemy informować naszych czytelników na bieżąco.

Rita Skeeter

Gdy skończył czytać, był blady. Opadł na oparcie i przymknął powieki. To tyle, jeśli chodziło o utrzymanie w sekrecie nocnych wydarzeń.

― Nie przejmuj się, nikt nie wierzy w to, co pisze ten szmatławiec. ― Dobiegł go wściekły głos Severusa. Harry zastanowił się, co go tak zirytował. Czy to, że opisano to w gazecie, czy może insynuowanie, jakoby coś ich łączyło? Westchnął i ukrył twarz w dłoniach.

― Dlaczego zawsze ja? ― zapytał cicho.

― Ponieważ jesteś bardziej wytrzymały niż większość znanych mi ludzi. ― Zaskoczyła go ta odpowiedź. ― Jesteś na tyle silny, by to wytrzymać i znieść. Dlatego. ― Harry zrozumiał, że musi to pokazać. Wziął głęboki wdech i usiadł normalnie, kontynuując posiłek. Wiedział, że Minerwa bacznie obserwowała zarówno jego, jak i nauczyciela eliksirów.

Kiedy skończył jeść, wstał i udał się do swoich komnat, by się przebrać. Aktualnie miał na sobie pożyczoną od Snape'a szatę. Musiał również zabrać teczkę z potrzebnymi materiałami i swoją różdżkę, którą zostawił na szafce, wybiegając w nocy z pokoju.

Zajęcia prowadziło mu się trudniej niż kiedykolwiek. Co odważniejsi pytali o opisaną w Proroku sytuację, a on nie mógł zrobić nic więcej, jak odjąć punkty, za ignorowanie poleceń. Z tego, co powiedziała mu Minerwa, którą minął zmierzając do sali lekcyjnej, pod koniec śniadania ogłosiła, że każdy, kto ośmieli się powtarzać to, co przeczytał w gazecie, bądź utrudniać zajęcia, zostanie ukarany odebraniem punktów domowi albo szlabanem.

Oczywiście takich śmiałków znalazło się wielu, z każdego domu. Kiedy szósta z kolei osoba, zapytała go, czy ma ślady na szyi, wydarł się i ukarał ją miesięcznym szlabanem z Filchem.

Wiedział, że zareagował zbyt gwałtownie i nie pasowało to do niego, a Harry'ego Pottera,

zbiega z oddziału dla psychicznie chorych świętego Munga, jednak nie przejmował się tym. Nie poszedł na obiad, ani na kolację, by uniknąć oceniających spojrzeń. Nic nie wiedzieli, nie mieli prawa go osądzać.

Gdy skończył ostatnie tego dnia zajęcia z pierwszorocznymi Puchonami, był wykończony. Snape uprzedzał, że jego organizm wciąż odczuwał skutki niedotlenienia, przez co szybciej może się męczyć, a nawet mieć wahania nastrojów. Potter w pełni z tego korzystał. Po powrocie do komnat najpierw czytał książkę, następnie stwierdził, że nie ma dzisiaj głowy do skomplikowanych pojęć. Przeszukał wszystkie szafki, w poszukiwaniu czegoś, czym mógłby się zająć nim pójdzie do Severusa na sesję. Znalazł krzyżówki, które dała mu kiedyś pani Figg, żeby się nie nudził u Dursley'ów. Zaczął je rozwiązywać, ale nie znał połowy haseł, więc szybko porzucił swoje zajęcie. Ostatecznie zwinął się w kłębek na kanapie i zasnął.

Severus Snape chodził po swoich komnatach z wściekłą miną. Nie mógł zrozumieć, jakim cudem wiadomości o próbie samobójczej Pottera tak szybko trafiły do gazet.

Usiadł na łóżku i zapatrzył się na jedyny obraz, który miał w swoich komnatach. Zielona łąka, pośrodku niej duże drzewo. W tle płynąca rzeka. Lily

Dostał od niej ten obraz na piątym roku, by nigdy nie zapomniał ich pierwszego spotkania.

Zastanowił się, jak inne byłoby życie Harry'ego, gdyby przeżyli, gdyby nie było Czarnego Pana, wojny. Czy byłby równie rozpuszczony, co Draco, czy do głosu doszłaby arogancja jego ojca. Westchnął. Potter, którego znał… stawał mu się coraz bliższy. Chciał chronić tego dzieciaka.

Nagle niewielki ruch, zwrócił jego uwagę. Na obrazie wśród zielonej trawy, coś się poruszało. Mały… Żuk. Zacisnął zęby. Cholerna Rita Skeeter, w swojej animagicznej postaci.

Już ona go popamięta. Dopilnuje, by w Proroku nie pokazał się ani jeden nowy artykuł jej autorstwa. Nigdy

Punkt o osiemnastej rozległo się pukanie do jego komnat. Otrzepał ręce. Tak, był pewien, że Rita już więcej nic nie napisze. Stwierdził, że umówienie wizyty z Draco na ten sam dzień, co z Potterem było dobrym pomysłem. Przynajmniej nie będzie czekał ze zniecierpliwieniem, tylko zajmie się czymś pożytecznym.

― Witaj, Draco ― powiedział, otwierając drzwi. Odsunął się, wpuszczając młodego arystokratę do środka.

― Czy to, co piszą w Proroku, to prawda? ― zapytał Malfoy bez ogródek.

― Częściowo ― odpowiedział wymijająco.

― Czyżbyś poniósł klęskę, Severusie?

― Zdecydowanie nie. ― Spiorunował go wzrokiem.

― Wiem przecież. ― Chrześniak poklepał go po ramieniu.

Snape tego akurat w nim nie cierpiał. Pomimo wojny, pomimo tego, co przeżył, wciąż uważał się za kogoś lepszego. Chociaż ostatecznie sprzeciwił się swojemu ojcu, zabił go podczas Ostatecznej Bitwy, nie wyzbył się charakterystycznego dla Malfoyów poczucia wyższości.

― Jesteś najlepszy. ― Uśmiechnął się szeroko, siadając na kanapie. ― W końcu dzięki tobie

moje koszmary już prawie minęły.

― Dokładnie.

― Jak idzie reszcie?

― Cóż, tak jak mówiłem, ty i Potter jesteście najgorszymi przypadkami. Pozostali odwiedzają mnie raz na dwa tygodnie i myślę, że potrwa to jeszcze co najwyżej przez pół roku.

― A Potter? ― Severus westchnął. Nie wiedzieć czemu, Draco postanowił wyleczyć się szybciej niż Harry i praktycznie na każdej wizycie pytał o to, jak szło temu drugiemu.

― Myślę, że miałby się znacznie lepiej, gdyby nie moja nieuwaga.

― Mówisz o Proroku?

― Owszem. Cała ta sytuacja nie miałaby miejsca, gdybym najpierw upewnił się, czy może nie jest uczulony na cynamon. Właśnie! Jak ci się spało po zmodyfikowanym eliksirze

Bezsennego Snu?

― Żadnych koszmarów. ― Uśmiechnął się jasnowłosy chłopak.

Musiał przyznać, że jego ojciec chrzestny był niesamowity. Poświęcał swój wolny czas, na rozmowę z bandą ofiar wojennych, jakby sam jedną z nich nie był. Draco nigdy go nie zapytał, czy może on sam miał koszmary, w jaki sposób wojna odcisnęła na nim piętno. Chociaż tak naprawdę, wydawało mu się, że znał odpowiedź. Po tym, co mężczyzna widział i czego doświadczył,będąc podwójnym szpiegiem, trudno my było komukolwiek zaufać.

Nawet[b] jemu[b] rzadko odpowiadał na pytania, które brzmiały inaczej niż Kiedy

następna sesja?

― Czyli skończyłem. ― Westchnął z nieukrywaną ulgą.

Czas go naglił. Spotkanie Gildii miało odbyć się pierwszego stycznia, czyli za dwa miesiące. Do tego czasu musiał ponownie zmodyfikować recepturę na taką, przy której nie byłoby możliwości, by wystąpiły reakcje alergiczne. Musiał tak dobrać składniki, by dały ten sam efekt co dodanie cynamonu, który mógł być wyjątkowo silnym alergenem dla magicznych dzieci.

― Dobrze, nie marnujmy czasu, mam dzisiaj jeszcze inne zajęcia, oprócz pracy z tobą. Ostatnio mówiłeś o tym, jak się czułeś, gdy zostałeś zmuszony walczyć ze swoim ojcem. Kontynuuj, proszę. ― Zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że Draco liczył na ominięcie tej części swojego życia. Bez względu na to, jak mało łączyło go z Lucjuszem oraz jak okrutnym i podłym człowiekiem był Malfoy senior, to właśnie to wydarzenie, jako jeden z czynników wywoływało koszmary młodego arystokraty. Drugim, z którym już się uporali, była śmierć jego matki, zamordowanej przez Czarnego Pana.

― Więc… ― Wziął głęboki wdech, rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu, jakby chcąc się upewnić, że nikt nie podsłuchuje. ― Jak wiesz odszedłem od Lorda kilka miesięcy po twojej śmierci. Ukrywał mnie Zakon, któremu przez ten czas przekazywałem istotne informacje. Pech chciał, że zostałem odkryty. Uratowała mnie matka, wypuszczając z celi po kolejnej z serii tortur. ― Zadrżał. ― On… on ją zabił i wtedy ja… byłem zły. Wściekły. Chciałem pójść do niego, zabić go, zrobić z nim to, co on z nią… Lupin powiedział mi wtedy o horkruksach. Zrozumiałem, że zginąłbym, a sam nic bym nie wskórał, więc zaniechałem tego pomysłu.

― Draco, mówiłeś już o tym. ― Severus uniósł brew. ― Rozumiem, że wspomnienia dotyczące ojca są dla ciebie szczególnie trudne do opowiedzenia, jednak nie unikniemy tego.

― Tak wiem, ale…

― Nie ma żadnego „ale". Umówiliśmy się, że opowiesz mi wszystko po kolei. Z tego, co pamiętam zgodziłem się, żeby najważniejsze kwestie rozłożyć na kilka sesji, jednak póki co, nie możesz nawet zacząć.

Draco zacisnął powieki, ale zaczął mówić.

― Potter walczył z Czarnym Panem, gdy ojciec trafił Tonks klątwą uśmiercającą. Rzucił się na niego Lupin, a ja… Nie chciałem patrzeć, jak umiera. Posłałem w jego kierunku zaklęcie łatwe do zatrzymania. Zrozumiał. Odwrócił się i rozpoczął potyczkę z innym Śmierciożercą. Ojciec miał honor, więc nie zabiłby go, gdy ten był odwrócony do niego tyłem, zajęty walką z innym przeciwnikiem. W zamian, zaatakował mnie. Nie broniłem się. Trzymał mnie pod Cruciastusem, zbliżając się…. On… Kopnął mnie. ― Malfoy wzdrygnął się i podkulił nogi. ― Mówił, że jestem nikim, że jestem zdrajcą, zdrajcą krwi gorszym niż Weasleyowie. Krzyczał, że to ja zabiłem matkę, że on ją pomści. Powiedział, że nie ma syna. ― Spod przymkniętych powiek zaczęły spływać łzy. Severusa od zawsze interesowało silne przywiązanie Dracona do Lucjusza, zwłaszcza po tym, jak widział, jak ten go traktuje. ― Ja nie chciałem nic mu zrobić, to moja magia, ona zaczęła się bronić i… ― Tak, Severus już o tym słyszał, nie raz. Nie miał nawet na myśli wydarzeń minionej nocy. Z tego, co opowiadał mu Harry, gdy przenoszono go z Privet Drive i pojawił się przy nim Czarny Pan, jego magia zareagowała instynktownie, różdżka sama uniosła się i posłała w jego kierunku zaklęcie. ― W pewnym momencie zrozumiałem, że albo on, albo ja… Rzuciliśmy Avadę prawie w tej samej chwili. Byłem szybszy o ułamek sekundy. Myślałem, że zginę razem z nim, ale wtedy… Lupin popchnął na mnie jakiegoś Śmierciożercę, chyba Averego, który zginął, ugodzony klątwą w pierś.

Snape przyglądał się młodemu mężczyźnie. Opowiedzenie tej historii wymagało od niego wiele wysiłku. Często ją przerywał, kulił się, drżał na całym ciele. W końcu Severus usiadł obok niego, otoczył ramieniem, by ten wiedział, że nic mu nie grozi, że może mówić. Czuł się dziwnie. Kiedyś, ponad piętnaście lad temu znalazł się w podobnej sytuacji, gdy umarł dziadek Draco. Chłopiec ciężko przeżył jego śmierć; Narcyza była wówczas we Francji u swojej matki, a Lucjusz został z synem. Od ojca nie mógł oczekiwać wsparcia, musiał posłużyć za nie Severus. Spędził z nim wówczas całą noc, głaszcząc go po głowie, opowiadając bajki. Mówił o poległych żołnierzach, próbował odpowiedzieć na pytania dotyczące życia po śmierci.

Teraz czuł się podobnie. Jedyną różnicą było to, że zamiast chłopca, gładził po włosach dwudziestolatka, nie mogącego poradzić sobie ze śmiercią wszystkich bliskich mu osób. Ze zbrodniami, które sam popełnił.

― Zaparzyć ci herbaty? ― zapytał Severus, jak tylko otworzył drzwi.

― Tak, poproszę. ― Poczekał, aż mężczyzna postawił przed nim parujący kubek.

― Dzisiaj masz do dyspozycji trzy pytania, ja tak samo. Jeśli chcesz, możesz zacząć.

― Nie, nigdy nie lubiłem być pierwszy. ― Uśmiechnął się zakłopotaniem.

― Ach, to tłumaczy dlaczego byłeś raczej przeciętnym uczniem.

― Dokładnie tak. ― Spoważniał. ― No, dalej.

― Powiedz mi, co ci się najczęściej śni. ― Harry zbladł.

― Naprawdę muszę? Jak to ma mi pomóc?

― Naprawdę musisz. ― Nie zamierzał tłumaczyć mu, jak ważnym jest to elementem.

― Zazwyczaj znajduję się w ciemnym budynku. Idę korytarzem, na końcu są drzwi. Wiem, że jeśli je otworzę, wydarzy się coś złego, ale nie potrafię się zatrzymać. Kiedy wchodzę do pomieszczenia, do którego prowadzą widzę dwójkę małych dzieci, bawiących się na podłodze. Chłopiec trzyma w malutkich piąstkach żołnierzyka bez głowy, dziewczynka, nieco od niego starsza czerwoną kredkę. Podchodzę do nich bliżej i zabieram im kredkę i figurkę. Dzieci patrzą na mnie ze strachem, a ja zaczynam kolorować żołnierzyka, aż jest cały czerwony. Chłopiec zaczyna płakać, a ona patrzy na mnie pustym wzrokiem. Nagle wstaje i podchodzi do mnie. Patrzę jak zahipnotyzowany, jak wyciąga z ukrytej pod brudną sukienką torebki mały nożyk i wbija mi go w brzuch, a potem znowu i znowu, aż padam na ziemię. ― Przerwał i spojrzał na Severusa dużymi oczami.

― Znasz te dzieci? Spotkałeś je kiedykolwiek? ― Milczał, jakby w ogóle nie słyszał pytania.

Snape zdaje sobie sprawę, że teraz jego kolej na zadawanie pytań. ― Dobrze, pytaj.

― Jaka była twoja matka? ― Harry kompletnie go zaskoczył. Zupełnie nie spodziewał się takiego pytania.

― Eileen… była słabą kobietą, kompletnie zależną od swojego męża. Kochała mnie i to ją zniszczyło. Gdyby nie to, że się urodziłem, mogłaby odejść od ojca, a tak… Wielokrotnie groził jej, że i tak nas znajdzie, że nie uciekniemy. Więc trwała przy nim, a on zabijał ją każdego dnia na moich oczach. Moja matka miała słabą psychikę i wszelkie obraźliwe słowa, którymi codziennie ją obrzucał, raniły ją do tego stopnia, że w końcu oszalała i snuła się całymi dniami po domu, nucąc kołysankę, którą śpiewała mi, jak byłem młodszy. To ona sprawiła, że zafascynowałem się eliksirami. Zamiast bajek na dobranoc opowiadała mi o znanych Mistrzach Eliksirów, czym zasłynęli. Kiedy ojca nie było w domu, pozwalała mi spać z nią w jednym łóżku. Zwijałem się obok niej, a ona przytulała mnie i całowała w tył głowy. Kiedy byłem przy niej nocą, nigdy nie miała koszmarów. ― Harry uśmiechnął się, słysząc te słowa. Było prawie tak samo, jak z nim. Tyle, że oni nie spali w jednym łóżku…

― Dobrze, a teraz odpowiedz mi na zadane wcześniej pytanie.

― Podczas moich podróży znalazłem się nieopodal domu Gauntów. Nie jestem pewien

dlaczego, ale czułem, że powinienem się tam znaleźć. Jak wiesz, Albus pokazał mi kilka wspomnień o przodkach Voldemorta. Tak czy inaczej, teleportowałem się w miejsce, gdzie powinien stać dom, znalazłem same ruiny, jeszcze palące się zgliszcza. Już miałem się odwrócić, gdy usłyszałem krzyk kobiety. Biegła w moim kierunku, nazywając mnie mordercą. Początkowo nie wiedziałem o co jej chodzi, na jakiej podstawie mnie tak nazywała, a potem podążyłem za jej wzrokiem. Dzieci z moich koszmarów, jak się później dowiedziałem, gdy w końcu wytłumaczyłem rozhisteryzowanej matce, że dopiero co tutaj przybyłem, to było rodzeństwo. Chłopiec miał dwa latka, jego siostra cztery. Zginęli, przygnieceni belką. Pomogłem ich wyciągnąć. To było straszne. ― Przerwał na chwilę, zapatrzył się na ogień w kominku. ― Ja sam czułem się, jakby ktoś zdzielił mnie czymś w twarz. Nie wyobrażam sobie, jak musiała czuć się ta młoda kobieta, gdy podawałem jej ich nieruchome ciałka. Wiesz, co był w tym wszystkim najgorsze? ― Spojrzał na Severusa. Ten powoli pokręcił głową. ― To, że Voldemort zamordował ich z zimną krwią. Wyczułem na nich jego sygnaturę, podpisał ich, niczym trofea. ― Głos mu się załamał, zadrżał. Snape podjął szybko decyzję i zrobił to samo, co w przypadku Draco. Opuścił swoje zwyczajowe miejsce i usiadł przy Harrym. Nie dotykał go, po prostu dawał poczucie bezpieczeństwa, pokazywał, że jest kimś, kto mu pomoże, do kogo może się zwrócić. Potter nieznacznie się odprężył. Wziął kubek, w którym wciąż znajdowało się trochę herbaty i napił się. Nie odstawił kubka, tylko skupił na nim całą swoją uwagę. ― Co było w liście, który przekazałeś Minerwie? ― zapytał.

― Cóż, wcześniej poinformowałem ich gdzie i w jakim stanie mogą znaleźć Skeeter. Obiecałem, że jeśli odwołają wszystko, co napisali, powiem im, jak usunąć bariery, które uniemożliwiają im dostanie się do niej.

― Uwierzyli ci?

― Oczywiście, że tak. Sprawdzili, czy rzeczywiście znajduje się tam, gdzie powiedziałem. W chwili, w której się zgodzili, połączyła nas przysięga wieczysta. W liście do Minerwy podałem sposób, na uratowanie[i] Rity.

― Gdzie była? ― Severus uśmiechnął się na to pytanie.

― W terrarium z ogromnym boa dusicielem. Zamknięta w słoiku.

― Żartujesz! ― Harry roześmiał się, nieświadomie zmniejszając dystans pomiędzy nimi tak, że stykali się kolanami.

― Oczywiście, że nie, a teraz, panie Potter, racz powiedzieć mi, czego ci najbardziej brakuje.

― Harry długo milczał, zastanawiając się nad odpowiedzią. Kiedy w końcu przemówił, jego głos był jakiś dziwnie zdławiony.

― Kogoś, z kim mógłbym spędzić święta ― odpowiedział krótko. Snape musiał przyznać, że nie tego się spodziewał. Myślał raczej, że Albusa, przyjaciół albo może ojca chrzestnego. ― Mogę zadać ci jeszcze jedno pytanie, Severusie? ― Mężczyzna spojrzał na niego. Harry przeszywał go swoimi zielonymi oczami.. Jego spojrzenie było tak bardzo intensywne, że zgodziłby się na niemal wszystko, gdyby ten tylko poprosił.

― Nie krępuj się. ― Przez chwilę Harry milczał, jakby chciał znaleźć idealny dobór słów.

― Chciałbyś się zakochać?

Zaklął, odrzucając kolejną kulkę papieru za siebie. Nie potrafił znaleźć słów, oddających to, co czuł. Właściwie skąd wziął pomysł, żeby wyjaśnić Severusowi wszystko w liście? Pokręcił głową, wzdychając ciężko.

Był dwudziesty czwarty grudnia i Harry Potter z czystym sumieniem mógł powiedzieć, że koszmary nie dręczą go częściej niż raz na dwa tygodnie, co w jego przypadku, oznaczało pełen sukces. Odpowiedzialną za to osobą stał się jego były nauczyciel eliksirów, niegdyś znienawidzony [i]tłusty dupek, nietoperz. Po tym, jak Harry spędzał z nim większość wieczorów, zwierzając się z sekretów, opowiadając historię swojego życia, z czasem zaczął odkrywać, że się w nim zakochiwał. Nie była to miłość z książki, gdzie chłopiec spotyka dziewczynkę, pojawia się miłość od pierwszego wejrzenia, a potem żyją długo i szczęśliwie z gromadką dzieci. Nie. Jest to całkiem inna opowieść.

Nagle Potter wpadł na pomysł, co może napisać, aby choć przez chwilę widzieć uśmiech na tej surowej twarzy.

Założył zieloną koszulę, obszytą srebrną nitką i czarne, dość obcisłe spodnie. Z wprawą zawiązał pasujący do tego prosty, czarny krawat. Nie przejrzał się w lustrze, żeby upewnić się, czy aby na pewno dobrze wygląda. Nie potrzebował tego. Wychodząc z komnat zabrał ze sobą tylko małe pudełeczko i wolnym krokiem ruszył w kierunku lochów.

Po drodze minął się z Draco Malfoyem, który zlustrował go od stóp do głów, po czym, nie zatrzymując się, poinformował Gryfona, co z nim zrobi, jeśli przez niego przybędzie Severusowi choć jeden siwy włos. Harry musiał przyznać, że nie miał pojęcia, skąd Ślizgon wiedział, że coś jest na rzeczy, ale zdecydował się nie zaprzątać sobie tym głowy.

Kiedy w końcu stanął przed drzwiami komnat Severusa, przełknął ślinę i nieco poluźnił krawat. Uniósł zaciśniętą pięść i zapukał.

Severus pożegnał się z Draco, po czym wrócił do zastawionego stołu, aby dopić barszcz, a później upić się w samotności czerwonym winem. Ledwie zdążył obejrzeć prezent od Malfoya ― nowe pióro wysokiej jakości ― gdy rozległo się pukanie. Czyżby dzieciak o czymś zapomniał? Przewracając oczami wstał i przeszedł chwilę wcześniej pokonaną odległość, by po otwarciu drzwi stanąć oko w oko z Harrym Potterem.

― Wesołych świąt, Severusie ― powiedział cicho, robiąc krok w przód. Severus nie poruszył się. Nie zrobił tego także wtedy, gdy usta jego byłej nemezis zbliżyły się do jego własnych, aż w końcu delikatnie ich dotknęły. Zareagował dopiero wówczas, kiedy Harry odsunął się od niego chwilę później, patrząc przepraszającym wzrokiem. ― Może ja… ― Odwrócił się z zamiarem odejścia. Tego Snape by nie przeżył. Nie teraz. Nie po tym wszystkim. Złapał odchodzącego za ramię i pociągnął do środka, po czym zatrzasnął drzwi. Patrzyli na siebie w milczeniu. ― Wesołych świąt, Severusie ― powtórzył i podał mu trzymane pudełeczko. Mężczyzna spojrzał na nie nieufnie, po czym przyjął, oglądając ze wszystkich stron. Podniósł wieczko, a w środku znajdowały się magicznie zmniejszone, czarodziejskie szachy i złożona karteczka. ― To może ja już pójdę… ― Uniósł jedynie rękę, by go uciszyć. Ruszył w kierunku kanapy.

― Chodź. ― Kątem oka dostrzegł, że Harry posłuchał. Usiadł, a ten chwilę później znalazł się obok niego.

Potter patrzył, jak mężczyzna wyciąga karteczkę, a już chwilę później ją czyta. Siedzieli tak blisko, że gdyby chciał, mógłby objąć go prawą ręką. Nie zrobił tego jednak, czekając w napięciu, aż ten skończy. Zacisnął powieki, w myślach licząc do dziesięciu. Nagle usłyszał, cichy śmiech. Otworzył oczy i spojrzał na Severusa.

― Snape, ty się śmiejesz?

― Owszem, mój ty… ― Parsknął, zerkając do tekstu. ― Królewiczu w lśniącej zbroi. Muszę przyznać, że cię poniosło. ― Uniósł brew, ale wciąż się uśmiechał.

― Cóż, czego się nie robi, by zobaczyć twój uśmiech. ― Potter zarumienił się. ― Co o tym myślisz? ― zapytał wskazując na kartkę. Severus zignorował pytanie, odkładając ją na bok, aby wyciągnąć z pudełka szachy. Harry widząc jego zmarszczone brwi od razu zaczął się bronić. ― Kiedyś mówiłeś mi, że matka kupiła ci szachy i nauczyła grać, a ojciec po jej śmierci je zniszczył. Pomyślałem, że… ― Nie dokończył, przerwały mu usta, napierające na jego własne. Westchnął, wplatając jedną dłoń we włosy mężczyzny, drugą obejmując go w pasie. Rozchylił wargi, wpuszczając jego język do środka, by mogły połączyć się w dzikim tańcu.

Po dłuższej chwili przerwali zasapani.

― Dziękuję, Harry.

― Nie ma za co. ― Młodszy mężczyzna przeczesał włosy dłonią. ― Więc ty… ― Severus podniósł odłożony chwilę wcześniej na bok kawałek pergaminu.

― Ja ciebie też.

Wszedł do budynku szybkim krokiem, a drzwi zatrzasnęły się za nim z hukiem. Patrzył przed siebie i, pogrążony we własnych myślach, nie odpowiadał na powitania innych mistrzów. Był najlepszy z nich i wielu miało tego świadomość. Poprowadził najwięcej spotkań ich krajowej Gildii oraz kilkukrotnie przewodniczył spotkaniom Międzynarodowej Gildii Mistrzów Eliksirów. Ponadto zmodyfikował rekordową ilość eliksirów, poprawił instrukcje w podręcznikach dla uczniów, a także napisał kilkadziesiąt artykułów opublikowanych przez jeden z najbardziej prestiżowych magazynów poświęconego eliksirom.

Poza tym, to on był jednym z odznaczonych za zasługi dla Jasnej Strony podczas wojny. Może i kawałek blaszki przypięty mu do szaty nic dla niego nie znaczył, ale dla reszty społeczności najwyraźniej tak. Aktualnie był równie szanowany, co Harry Potter.

Potter, który miał czekać na niego przed budynkiem pięć minut temu. Już on się z nim policzy.

Pierwsza część dzisiejszego spotkania dotyczyć miała eliksiru Bezsennego Snu. Przez ostatnie cztery miesiące prowadził badania, poświęcając swój wolny czas ofiarom wojennym. Ich tematem były niepożądane skutki stosowania go przez niektórych uczestników niedawnej wojny.

Wszedł do ciemnej auli, po czym zajął wyznaczone miejsce. Spojrzał na zegarek. Potter spóźniał się już siedem minut. Nagle zapłonęły świecie, wiszące pod sufitem, i poczuł, że ktoś dotyka jego dłoni, którą wystukiwał rytm o poręcz fotela.

— Spóźniłeś się.

— Przepraszam — Severus uniósł wzrok w tej samej chwili, w której rozbrzmiał donośny głos jednego z organizatorów.

— Dzisiejsze spotkanie poprowadzi nasz nieoceniony gość, angielski Mistrz Eliksirów, Severus Snape. Zapraszam!

Harry spojrzał na siedzącego obok mężczyznę. Ograniczył się do uciśnięcia dłoni, by dodać mu otuchy.

— Dasz radę — wyszeptał, gdy ten wstawał.

— Bez wątpienia – odparł kąśliwie Snape, gdy rozległy się oklaski.

KONIEC

* ― Historia zaczerpnięta z pierwszej części serii Darów Anioła, Miasta Kości autorstwa Cassandry Clare. Opowieść Jace'a.


End file.
